My Precious Mate
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is dying, Hedwig flees trying to find some help. Eventually Severus realizes Harry is his mate, turns him and trains him and his friends for the war in his manor. They come back stronger than ever to finish it once and for all. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

My precious mate 

Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay in his room, hurt, alone, and in terrible condition. He hated his life; he felt like he was dying, it was a welcome relief, to be honest. He had lost his godfather, and even though he had told them what the Dursley's were like and how they treated him, his friends had done nothing.

Harry could feel the life leaving him, slowly; he knew he was going to die. What was worse, he didn't really care; he wanted death to claim him, even though he had a world to save, according to a stupid prophecy. Harry didn't care, if the Wizarding world cared not for him, he would not care for them.

When he had gotten back, after the Dursley's were warned, his uncle was worse than ever. He was far from stupid however; forcing Harry to write letters telling them that everything was fine, and then took them from him. He had also taken Hedwig, and kept her in the garage.

She got food, yes but barely enough to keep her strong enough to fly. However, when she delivered the letters to the order, she began biting them, trying to make them understand that Harry was in danger; they didn't pick up on her warnings.

She was an owl, she could not speak and it frustrated her to no end. She got loads of food from the Order, and hunted before she went back, trying to hide a mouse in her cage in between her visits to the Order, which seemed to work,. so, Hedwig was all right, apart from the fact she was worrying constantly about her master.

As midnight turned, she felt her master's magic explode, not in a violent way, but a way that was strange to her. She didn't know that Harry was now finally coming off age, growing in his magic and gaining his inheritance.

Hedwig wasn't aware of it, but when a witch or wizard turned sixteen years old, their power grew; usually when this happened they had someone with them to help them though it.

Coming into your magic was dangerous, especially if you were a powerful wizard already. So here was yet another down side to being Harry Potter. Perhaps if he had not been beaten, he may have survived, but he had, so it changed everything.

His magic came into itself, trying to heal him, but there were just too many things wrong with him. His body started shutting down much quicker than it would have if he'd been stronger. Coming down with a magically induced fever from getting all his magic and the gifts he would have, didn't help.

Hedwig realized suddenly that her master was ,dying; the bond she had formed with him when he was eleven told her so. She could also feel his magic getting weaker, and even an owl knew it only did this when the person was dying.

She made a racket, flapping her wings wildly and biting at the metal cage trying with all her might to get out. Her master needed her; he needed help.

She bit down repeatedly on the metal cage, was finally able to bite though it. She quickly did the same with the other bits of metal; it took her half an hour to break the cage . Finally, the last metal bar was bitten and she head butted the cage and the cut bit fell away leaving a square big enough to allow her to escape cut out.

She let out a hoot of excitement, ; she had done it, and she would save her master if she could. She was more loyal than anyone ever realized, quickly going through the house, she flew to her master's room. She landed in the hall and quickly let herself in though the cat flap.

Harry was lying on the bed, looking paler and thinner than ever. He Finding that he had blood on his body, she quickly went over to him, . She had to get help, had to make them understand. She spread her wing out and let the blood smear on her beautiful snowy white wing. Hooting she quickly gave her master a gentle nip before flying to the window.

She struggled to get though the hole in the screen at the space between the bars, but she managed in the end, leaving some of her precious white feathers behind. She knew her master needed help, but immediately began hunting for something to eat, knowing it was futile to attempt in her weakened condition. Finding something quickly, she took off, eating it at the same time. She needed all the strength she could get to fly at the quickest pace she could.

Hedwig thought she was definitely the smartest owl in the world; as her beautiful white body flew at great speed. trying with all her might to get to Grimmauld Place before anything happened to her master. She knew that he was still alive; she would know his magical scent anywhere. , even though she was leaving him behind. How do you think owls found places? They found them because of the magic.

----------------------------------0

Severus, as usual, spent all day brewing potions, in his lab at home. His house was a rather large manor, ; the Snape manor had been in his family for many generations. The Snape family was rumoured to have Vampire blood in it, and as it happened, Severus ended up a full-blooded vampire, the first one in his family for a long time. His parents had been very proud.

Contrary to popular belief, they had not joined Voldemort, ; they had always kept to themselves. , and Severus had betrayed them when he had joined him, but soon came to his senses.

He regained his parents' acceptance by spying, not just for Dumbledore, but for the vampire council as well. The vampire council was very old, and were happy that a young vampire would spy for them. They had said Severus had great courage, and had the strength and power to one day become the king of the vampire council.

For nine hundred years, the vampire council had gone without a king. There had never been a vampire deserving or powerful enough to obtain the role. The council did everything, but of course, they would rather direct a king, it was their purpose to help the king, not make all the decisions.

Severus had been honoured;, he had read many books on the subject, and knew the honour they had bestowed upon him. However, he never really thought himself worthy of actually being king of the vampire world. No one else knew that Severus was a fully-fledged vampire apart from his parents and the council.

They didn't tell Dumbledore when he got his acceptance form for Hogwarts. There was no ,need; Severus was in extremely good control over his Vampiric instincts. He drank the blood of his mother and father still; they sent glasses full of it, so no one would find out. Otherwise, he would hunt, but with Voldemort and Dumbledore, it was just too dangerous for him to do so.

* * *

Will Harry be Severus' mate? Or will he find out too late? Will Harry die? Will Hedwig manage to save Harry? Will Severus not realize until Harry is in Hogwarts and it's too late? You decide!

R&R PLZ

Goodbye

Debs


	2. Chapter 2

My Precious Mate 

Chapter 2

Waking up gasping, Severus groaned, unable to believe what was happening. According to the books he had read, his mate was now coming to his inheritance. A small bond formed between them, even though Severus didn't know exactly who his mate was.

He wouldn't until a scent was strong enough to lead him to them. He could feel that something was wrong, and that worried him. However, it never occurred to him that his mate could be dying or was in danger of dying, as he shook off the uneasy feeling and returned to his

-------------0

Hedwig finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, falling on the table in the middle of an Order meeting. Exhausted, but hooting desperately, the Order members were concerned at once.

"That's Harry's owl! It has blood on it! It's Harry's blood!" said Remus, smelling the blood and recognizing it immediately.

"Come Poppy, let's get to Harry's ,place; all of you follow me. I think Death Eaters may have gotten in. Molly, contact Severus. We may need him and his skill with potions, go quickly," said Dumbledore heading for the door.

His weapon was obviously in grave danger if he was bleeding, and there was a lot of blood on the owl. He would kill that blasted thing if Harry was merely cut or had some small injury or something. If he sent the Order there, and Harry was being treated as he usually was, he would have no choice but to get him out of there or else they might suspect.

This was something he didn't want yet, ; Harry was becoming harder and harder to control. He needed the boy beaten and submissive, he didn't know he was not far of the ,mark; Harry indeed was beaten and submissive. However, he was also a dying, beaten and submissive tool, Dumbledore was indeed in for a shock.

------------------------0

"Get me a piece of paper and ink right now," said Molly. Pale, Ron ran from the room, quickly getting paper and ink as fast as he could. His best mate was in danger, and he wanted to help any way he could.

"Thank you, Ronald," said Molly snatching them from Ron's hand and speedily writing the letter.

If Dumbledore hadn't been so distressed, he would have realized that it would have been quicker using a patronus. Even Molly was not thinking rationally right now.

Writing the letter as fast as she could, she then attached it to Pig, Ron's owl, and told it to go to Professor Snape. The small owl flew swiftly into the air, all you could see of the tiny owl was a streaky blur with it only occasionally coming into focus to appear as though the owl WAS bopping up and down as it was so small. It appeared that the air had it doing the hockey cocky, in out shaking him all about.

Feeling that he had to do something, Ron started giving Hedwig some food, and water, knowing how much his friend loved her. He was helping Harry in some small ,way; and it made him feel much better.

Anger boiled away inside of him anyway though, he had told his mother and father as well as older brothers. Everything! Harry had told him, and they had done nothing! He had suspected something like this was going to happen. He was so angry, he left his mother and stomped up the stairs and started a letter to Hermione.

She deserved to know that her best friend may be in danger, or perhaps already in Voldemort's hands. God knows what had happened, he didn't know if Harry was just beaten by his family, or if Death Eaters had gotten to him.

Sighing softly, he felt so useless he swore to himself that if Harry got though this, he would be stronger and more useful. Ginny was in the next room, unaware of anything going on around her. Ron couldn't bring himself to tell her, but he knew he had to tell Hermione at least.

------------------------0

"What now?" snapped Severus letting the owl in, knowing it was an Order owl; the Weasley's brought their son's owl to the meetings with them just for such purposes. He hated being disturbed during the summer holidays! It was the only time he got anything remotely close to peace.

Opening the letter, his eyebrow rose, curiosity written all over his face as he read the contents of the letter. He knew that Voldemort couldn't have Potter; otherwise, he would have been summoned. Voldemort would have summoned everyone, wishing all of them Death Eaters to witness Harry Potter finally being killed.

Sighing softly, he knew what ever he had planned was put off until later now. His plan had been to apparate and try as he may to find his mate;. try and pick up a scent that was strong enough for him to follow. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with them.

Banishing the potion, he cleaned everything up before donning his cloak and apparating from his manor. to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he arrived, Severus felt as though he was almost blown backward, . His mate was at Hogwarts. ! No students were there during the summer, . Frowning, he wondered if his mate was one of the teachers? . He grimaced slightly at such a thought before continuing on his way.

"Dobby?" shouted Severus.

"Yes Master Severus?" asked Dobby solemnly.

"Where is Headmaster Dumbledore?" he demanded.

"Hospital wing Master Severus," said Dobby popping away looking more scared than ever.

Scowling at the creature thinking it was scared of him; he started his trek to the hospital wing. He was a fast walker, obviously, thanks to the fact that he was a vampire. He was there in no time at all, and opening the hospital wing doors, he sighed.

The sight that met his eyes stunned him., Frowning he looked at all the faces. There were tear stained, pained looks all around, and Dumbledore looked positively defeated.

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for Mr. Potter," said Poppy.

"What does that mean?" asked Severus knowing what it meant, but he also knew the prophecy.

"He's dying," said Poppy tears streaming down her face.

"How can this be? I would have been summoned if the Dark Lord…" Severus trailed off.

"It wasn't Voldemort," said Moody bitterly.

"Then who?" asked Severus.

"His relatives," said Tonks, her hair now black.

"Impossible!" said Severus immediately.

"When we got to the Dursley's, we found Harry locked in his room, if you can call it that; it was more like a prison. He was alone, beaten and bloody, . When he came into his magic, a fever started, . Now according to Poppy, his insides are shutting down," said Arthur.

"I see," said Severus swallowing uncertainly.

"We better get to the Headquarters, I'm sure his friends will want to say their goodbye's," said Shacklebolt.

"Why didn't you listen, Albus? Both Molly and I told you what Ron said!" said Arthur needing an outlet for his anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Moody frowning angrily that someone would accuse Dumbledore of such a thing.

"At the start of term, Ronald told me what Harry told him, ; that the Dursley's hurt him. Molly and I went straight to Albus, . He refused to listen to us, and said that Harry was over reacting. I told him that Harry never over reacted. If anything, he down played everything," said Arthur looking angry that he had not just done something himself.

"And you didn't listen?" asked Severus shocked to the ,core; Albus had not listened to anything when it had concerned his Golden boy.

"I just thought Harry was over reacting to the situation, that's all, . Plus, he was protected there from Voldemort," protested Dumbledore, his posture one of complete defeat.

"There is nothing we can do now, our final hope has failed us," said Moody gravely.

"Let's go," said Shacklebolt leaving the hospital wing.

"There is nothing you can do Poppy, just keep him as comfortable as possible," said Lupin softly before choking up. First Sirius, now Harry as well? He truly was alone now more than he had ever felt in his life.

"I will," said Poppy, comforting the distraught werewolf.

"Come on then," said Dumbledore, white, shaky and completely defeated. He looked like Hogwarts had been demolished and the whole world was under Voldemort's thumb. Mind you, without Harry they would all bow down to Voldemort. They truly did believe in that prophecy; that Harry really was their last and only hope.

After they all left, Severus turned to look at the boy in the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to blot out the horror; the boy truly was a mass of welts, burns, bruises and cuts no bit of him untouched. He was undressed completely, and obviously, they had tried everything to save his life.

His lips were slowly turning blue, and his breathing was shallow and labored. he He was obviously in great pain, Severus thought as the boy's gasps reached his ears from between those parted, bruised lips..

Clumps of the child's hair were missing, and he looked extremely small for his age. Severus had never seen such a sight even as a Death Eater. Voldemort tortured them, yes, but never to this extent. Just a swift Avada Kedavra and then it was all over.

To think Muggles were capable of something like this, … It made him think for a moment that perhaps Voldemort was right. Perhaps Muggles didn't deserve to live, if they could destroy life like this, and without a wand, what could they do? He was shocked to feel himself actually crying, he didn't know why either. He felt like he was dying on the inside, releasing his magic and he gasped in surprise.

* * *

There we go! a new chapter up for your own enjoyment! thanks sevlover for doing this for me shes great!  
R&R PLZ!!!

Bye

Debs


	3. Chapter 3

My precious mate

Chapter 3

Suddenly Severus had to get out of there, he just couldn't stay. He was in far too much emotional pain. The bond had obviously opened emotionally as well.

Fleeing the hospital wing, He went to the only place he could think of going at that very moment. His manor or rather the vampire council manor. They stayed there all the time. It was very well protected. No one could gain entrance to the manor. This was a good thing with the current rise of the dark lord.

"Ah, Severus what troubles you?" asked an old man named Tomas. Seeing Severus deep in thought and tears tracking down his face showing more emotion than he had ever seen from this man before was very unusual.

"I've found my mate," said Severus softly, wiping the tears away, the bond was no longer strong and he was not so emotional.

"Harry Potter? So he's finally came into his magic and inheritance," said Tomas smiling.

"You knew?" growled Severus dangerously. "Who else knew?" He needed answers and needed them now.

"Of course, we have known since he was one and a half, when his parents were killed," said Tomas, gesturing for Severus to walk with him into the manor.

"And it slipped your mind to tell me?" asked Severus still angry.

"Well we just delayed the inevitable; we knew you would not be happy when you were told. So we left you to find out by yourself," said Tomas.

"Would that be why you always looked angry when I spoke ill of him?" asked Severus thinking back.

"Indeed, we feared that the prophecy would not come to pass," said Tomas.

"And what would this prophecy be?" asked Severus frowning, not liking the idea of a prophecy stating he and Potter were getting together.

"Come," said Tomas going into a huge room with a circle table. This happened to be the one used in the olden days for King Arthur and his knights.

"Gentlemen, ladies, the day has finally come," said Tomas.

The others all looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"Severus has found his mate, the soon to be ruler of our world," said Tomas.

Cheering erupted from all around, everyone seemed genuinely pleased for him. Severus was still furious as anything; they had all known and failed to mention it to him? Also did it flee their mind that he absolutely detested the boy? Well detest was a harsh word, perhaps he should just use the word dislike.

"Has it slipped your bloody mind that I hate the boy?!" snarled Severus angrily.

This confused them; Tomas looked extremely worried.

"Severus that changed last year, what has happened?" asked Tomas.

"What do you mean? I've always hated the brat!" snapped Severus looking at them as if THEY had lost their minds.

"Severus stand still," said Tomas pointing his wand at his long time friend. A glow surrounded Severus, and showed deep dark blue mists where there were spells on him. Eventually the colour of the spell would show them what it was.

"What the hell?" said Severus shocked. He knew what everyone of the spells were.

"You have been obliviated and not just a small one either," said Stuart looking angry.

"Get them off me now!" snapped Severus.

"Are you sure? It may hurt," said Stuart.

"Now if you please," said Severus his voice taking a dangerous turn.

They pointed their wands at Severus, and together they used one huge 'Finite Incantatum' indeed it did hurt, but each one was powerful enough to break the spells that Dumbledore had put on their lord.

These old men were older than Dumbledore, and more powerful as well. They had taken action in the war, but nothing too obvious because the last thing they needed was attention brought to themselves.

They were surprised when Severus fell unconscious; whatever he was remembering must be horrific. Not knowing when the young man would be conscious again they levitated him out, putting him in the room beside the dungeons. Those were the ones he used while he was there.

It was very spacious with its own suite, including a huge shower, bath, sink and toilet. The room was huge and the dungeons next to the room he resided in were huge also.

Severus had made it himself, his love for potions showing. Beautifully crafted walls, spanking clean work tops. Shelves along two of the walls full with Rows upon rows filled with potions, and not a speck of dust was seen not even under the potion bottles. This place was his sanctuary from the world, his love, peace and strength.

It was nearly five hours before Severus woke up, five hours Harry lay struggling to stay alive. Well Harry wasn't struggling, but his body was, Harry wanted it to end. His body, brain, heart didn't want to let go just yet.

"How are you feeling Severus?" asked Tomas.

"As well as I can be," said Severus groaning softly rubbing his temples.

"Is he still alive?" asked Tomas hesitantly.

"Yes," said Severus nodding his head sadly.

"Why the look?" asked Tomas confused.

"He wants it to end," said Severus.

"This bond is strong. Ordinarily you have to be around each other and be a couple before the mind link joins in," said Tomas looking impressed.

"There won't ever be a bond," said Severus adamantly.

"Why?" asked Tomas looking shocked.

"Because I will not turn anyone who doesn't wish to be turned. Not even my mate, he would never forgive me if I did," said Severus softly.

"Then you may as well join Voldemort's side for real now," said Tomas.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus frowning.

"It's time you heard the prophecy," said Tomas.

"Very well," said Severus preparing himself for the worst.

"_**The Raven and child of lightening…**_

_**Shall together defeat both dangerous dark men of the wizarding world….**_

_**Together they will re-make a world to be proud of…**_

_**A world where there is no fear and no need to ever leave again…**_

_**Not even muggleborns will want to leave…**_

_**Time isn't on their side; the Raven will have to hurry…**_

_**Should he be late, the consequences will be dire…**_

_**Voldemort shall rule the world, all things good will perish…**_

_**The land will be covered in darkness, the Raven forever regretting…**_

_**Save the world, watch it expand! Knowing you helped create it!!!"**_

"You call that a prophecy?" asked Severus.

"It sounds more like a plea to me, but she was seeing everything that would come to pass. Of course she was going to plead; I most likely would have as well. I would hate to see this world shrivel and die, and the weight of it being on my shoulders," said Tomas.

"I won't turn him against his will," said Severus adamantly.

"Then don't. Talk to him, he isn't lost yet. Do it while you still can. You never know the child may surprise you," said Tomas.

"Very well," said Severus grudgingly; he couldn't deny that this made sense.

"Good, are you ok to move now?" asked Tomas, his voice betraying the urgency of this situation.

"I'm fine, but how will I get to him alone? He will be hounded with reporters and the Order," said Severus.

"We will distract the reporters and the Order. You just get your mate here safe and sound. Speak to him, find out what he wants," said Tomas.

"I will," said Severus determined.

"Good, I shall tell the others," said Tomas leaving abruptly, he had things to do.

"Tomas?…" The man stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thank you…You are a good friend," said Severus so softly you would not have heard it if the man had been moving, even if he was a vampire.

"You're very welcome Severus…And thank you," said Tomas, thanking him for giving hope back to the vampire council and people. 


	4. Chapter 4

My Precious Mate

Chapter 4

Severus made his way back to Hogwarts, going straight down to his quarters when he arrived at the castle. He didn't even see anyone on the way down; if he had, they would have backed away in fright. Severus didn't look a pretty sight at all; he looked more furious than anyone had ever seen him.

Once he was back in his quarters, he made sure all the wards were up and in place. He didn't want to be disturbedl he knew his mate was unconscious and hours from dying. He needed to do this right away, if there was any hope at all for them.

Finding their connection, he slid past the defences, he would always be able to do that. This was his mate, but he would not do this without Harry's permission ever again.

"Harry?" said Severus silkily.

"Who's that?" asked a weak voice.

"It's Severus," he responded, hating how weak his mate sounded.

"Who?" asked Harry, confusion evident in his voice.

"Professor Snape," clarified Severus softly. Of course Harry didn't know his first name. Only his Slytherins knew his first name, and they only called him that when they were alone.

"Snape?" asked Harry instantly yet wearily.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"How are you here?" Harry said.

"I have a bond with you," said Severus honestly.

"What? Bond? You mean through the Dark Mark?" asked Harry, sounding weaker.

"Don't speak, just let me explain," instructed Severus.

"But…" protested Harry.

"Just listen, save your breath and your strength," said Severus adamantly.

Harry quieted down, obviously agreeing with him. Whether he just couldn't bring himself to talk or he wanted answers Severus wasn't sure.

"I am a vampire, and no, Dumbledore doesn't know, and no I do not go around killing people. I drink the blood of my mother and father. My mother and father have vampire genes but are not fully fledged vampires. This means they will not live forever, but have the advantage of not being able to be killed with the killing curse," said Severus, stopping there to give Harry a little time to digest this new information.

"I joined Voldemort, and since the night I was marked, I have regretted it. I didn't realize just what kind of man Voldemort was. However, I went to Dumbledore and asked for his protection. I got it but at a price, I had to spy for him. I am still spying on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore. I am not completely loyal to the Light side, but I'm not at all loyal to the Dark Side. I am going to be the king of the vampire clan," continued Severus, pausing again to let Harry process this. He couldn't stop for too long, time was of the essence right now.

"There was a prophecy made a long time ago, that you and I shall bring about the fall of Lord Voldemort, as well as Dumbledore…." Severus had hesitated before telling Harry this because he knew his mate was completely loyal to the old fool.

"What?" gasped Harry horrified. He didn't like that thought at all! He loved Dumbledore like a grandfather, not that he really knew what a grandfather's love felt like. He imagined it was something like what he felt for Dumbledore.

"Harry…he knew about you being abused," said Severus. If he wanted his mate's trust, he was going to have to tell him the complete truth. Through the bond, he could also make out some of his mate's thoughts, but chose not to go any further than glimpsing the surface thoughts out of respect for Harry's privacy.

"No he didn't, he couldn't. I never told him," protested Harry. He knew he had hidden it very well.

"You did indeed hide it well, but Dumbledore has been able to get into your mind since you were eleven. Also, he left you with the Dursley's knowing full well what they were going to do to you," explained Severus.

"Not even Dumbledore could have predicted that," said Harry still in denial.

"He knew that Lily didn't want you having anything to do with them. Before her seventh year, her parents, your grandparents, died. Lily obviously had to go to Privet Drive. Petunia already had a boyfriend by then, Vernon something. She came back black and blue, and never concealed it either. Even the Slytherins knew that her own sister had beaten her," recounted Severus.

"What would he gain by allowing that to happen to me?" asked Harry, grasping at straws.

"He would have a tool, a weapon who would love him for rescuing him from his abusive home. Already submissive and broken, he would not need to instill any of that himself," Severus elaborated. He knew that this was beyond cruel. but he couldn't help it, he had to tell his mate the truth.

"Why are you telling me this?" said Harry weakly, no longer fighting what he knew was probably the truth. Funny thing was it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it should. Either subconsciously he had known ever since first year, or he had just blocked it out so he could continue liking Dumbledore, believing the man to be his hero, not wanting to spoil the picture he had painted of his rescuer.

"Because I believe you deserve the truth," said Severus honestly.

"There has to be another reason you're revealing this to me," implored Harry, his Slytherin side surfacing.

"I want to turn you, I want you to be my mate, rule by my side," replied Severus, sighing as he admitted his ulterior motive. There was no getting past his mate. When had he gotten so Slytherin?

"Turn me into a vampire? Are you fucking nuts?" blurted Harry, beyond shocked.

"No, it's your only chance to live to see tomorrow," said Severus, once again giving Harry the honest, brutal truth.

"What?" asked Harry, stunned. He had known he was close to dying, but surly there was something Poppy could do for him.

"Harry, Dumbledore has bound your magic. Being beaten, your magic being released, and you reaching your maturity has taken too much of a toll on your body," explained Severus.

"I'm surprised you didn't just turn me without my permission. I am, after all, the only one that can get rid of Voldemort," said Harry, bitterly.

"I swore a long time ago that I would never turn anyone without their consent. It is a promise I have been able to keep. Dumbledore and Voldemort not knowing has helped. At least they cannot force me to turn anyone they want," said Severus.

"Dumbledore would have forced you to turn me if he had known," stated Harry.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"Why would you want someone as unlovable as me anyway? You could find someone else I'm sure," said Harry, sounding depressed as well as weak.

"You only get one mate Harry, someone compatible to be with you for eternity," enlightened Severus.

"Oh, so you don't have a choice," stated, Harry sounding downhearted.

"Indeed I do, I could choose not to turn you and let you die. I wish to let you see the world in a new light. Show you that not all muggles are horrible and abusive. Show you that not everyone wants to use you. Perhaps even show you how to love," tempted Severus.

"You mean that?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"Yes I do Harry, but I need to know your decision now. You are slipping away," pleaded Severus urgently.

"I don't know," said Harry, finding it more difficult to breathe by the second.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 5**

"I want your promise you won't use me, hurt me or abuse me" said Harry, he had been to used, hurt and abused to even trust anyone. Unless they earned that trust he wouldn't trust anyone.

"I, Severus Snape, swear never to use Harry Potter, hurt him or raise a hand to him physically or mentally" said Severus softly, he knew where Harry was coming from he too had been abused but not by his own mother and father.

"Turn me then" said Harry as if he was bracing himself for something horrible.

"It won't hurt, but I have to leave to turn you, I have a question though" said Severus before he did this.

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this? And if you do, do you wish to remain in the wizarding world?" asked Severus.

"I get a choice?" asked Harry surprised.

"Of course," said Severus softly.

"I don't want to make any choices, I want someone to make them for me, at least for a while" said Harry sounding exhausted.

"Very well then," said Severus, understanding Harry. He was used to saving them all, being the one to decide, apart from when it came to his safety. He was surprised that Harry wanted to let him choose.

--------0

Severus withdrew from his mate's mind, his mind made up he was going to turn Harry. Harry had given him his permission that's all he needed, if there was regret later, then they would sorely be on Harry's shoulders and no one else's.

He walked to the Hospital wing sighing softly, watching himself not wanting caught. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when no one was there. Which surprised him, he expected them to keep an eye out all day every day.

It still surprised him at the state of his mate, the horrific look of him. He looked like he was already dead, and had been dead for a long time. Getting to his mate's bed within seconds, he bent down and lifted him effortlessly into his arms. He was taking his mate where he should be, at his home.

The trick was getting him out of Hogwarts without being seen, he was under no illusion that Dumbledore probably had someone watching Harry every minute of the day. He was in luck, no one seemed to be in the vicinity of the Hospital wing. He knew this because he was a vampire, he could smell fresh beating blood everywhere he went.

He started running at full speed towards the grounds, he could hear people running towards the hospital wing. They must have some kind of tracking charm on Harry or wards on the bed alerting them. He had a feeling that it was most likely probably both, he was just glad that even Dumbledore couldn't apparate in Hogwarts.

"To the Hospital wing quickly!" Severus heard Dumbledore's voice say, his hearing was fantastic.

Severus slowed down, knowing they were going to the hospital wing first, he was out of the grounds before he knew it. Quickly asserting what the spells were that Dumbledore had on his mate. To his surprise there was that many, quickly just concentrating where the locator and tracking charms were he removed them effortlessly before apparating. He didn't want Dumbledore finding where they were, he still couldn't believe how many spells his mate had on him.

"Severus, so good of you to come back, is that him?" asked one of the Elders looking shocked to the core. It took a lot to shock them, they had seen many things in their time.

"Yes, now move, I have someone to turn" said Severus looking impatient, the Elder moved aside and let Severus continue his sprint. He wasn't offended by the way Severus was talking, it was his mate in his hands that way dying anyone would have been the same.

------------0

His room was in the middle, it was the biggest and comfiest room there was. Getting into it, he put his mate on the bed. It was strange putting someone on a bed, ready to be turned unconscious he had never done that before. He heard water running in his bathroom, he knew it was for him and his mate. The house elves did everything that was asked of them and in turn they were well looked after despite what people may think.

Taking his cloak off, leaving Muggle trousers and a t-shirt he climbed onto his bed before turning himself towards his mate.

Smelling the side of his mate's head, he closed his eyes and let his fangs come down. Biting into his mate's neck, he moaned drinking up the blood his mate had left. He knew he would have to do this again. Moaning as he drank someone dry, it was a brilliant experience, maybe as good as sex.

Licking the wound closed in disappointment, but content with the fact that he would do it again. He cursed Dumbledore and Voldemort, they were the reason he couldn't feed. Biting his wrist and letting the blood ooze from the wound. Opening his mate's mouth he let the blood ooze from the wound and drop into his mouth.

It was as if by magic, he woke up and started suckling on the open wound. Severus moaned it was a whole new experience being fed from. It was like an orgasm being ripped from him, the sucking continued and eventually he couldn't take anymore and he came. Without having really been touched, he smiled this was what waited him for the rest of his life. Eventually he had to stop his mate, he didn't want bled dry thank you very much.

"Enough" said Severus when his mate wouldn't let go.

"Tell him to sleep," said one of the Elders, who had just came in.

"Sleep…" said Severus, using his silky voice.

That did the trick, Harry was sleeping within seconds, the Elder nodded in approval. Severus licked his wound closed, sighing in content.

"Finally see what you have been missing?" smiled the Elder.

"Indeed" said Severus remembering where he was. "Why are you here?" he hated his peace being interrupted as well as his privacy.

"We just wanted to see if everything had gone alright," said the Elder.

"So far so good, now please" said Severus wanting peace and quite time with his mate.

"Very well My Lord," said the Elder bowing as he turned to leave.

"We may need all Elders in here in fifteen minutes" said Severus remembering something.

"Why is that? Is everything alright?" the Elder asked turning around concern written all over his features.

"He has many spells on him that is all" said Severus.

"Have you identified them?" asked the Elder curiously.

"No, they are all wound tightly around each other" said Severus.

"He's had them on for years?" said the Elder curiously.

"So it seems" said Severus.

"I will gather the Elders," said Steve, leaving the room.

------------0

Severus sighed, gathering his mate in his arms he took him though to the bathroom. The Order had just rescued him but had not bothered cleaning him. So this is what Severus started doing, getting them both into the huge tub.

Cleaning them both, and getting the mess he made of himself away, also off his clothes he would need to wear them again. Just then they disappeared and two beautiful green robes appeared.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he got them dressed before taking him back out. The Elders were already there waiting on him, good job they had brought clothes for them into the bathroom. Otherwise they would have had to walk back into the room nude.

"Lets get to work" said Steve.

------------------0

They identified all the spells, one that made him impulsive, which caused him to say what he was thinking most of the time. That was why he couldn't curb his tongue most of the time, sighing softly that was just the first of many.

One which was very complicated, but stopped him talking about anything that goes on in the Muggle world. So in other words stopped him talking about the abuse he suffered at the Dursley's. Thus letting them know that Dumbledore knew what was happening to Harry before even the Weasley's told him.

Another one was to stop his potential, the magic he was supposed to get this summer. The magic he gets when he turns sixteen, thankfully he wasn't due to get it for another while.

There was a potion in his system none of them could name, Severus spent ages trying to figure out what it was. It was a manipulated magic suppressor, only it didn't suppress his magic but siphoned it to someone else. He had a feeling he knew who it was, Dumbledore.

There was also a suppressing spell on him, stop him from doing a lot of magic, which had been coming apart for a while. Probably thanks to the Dementors and his encounters with Voldemort that done it. This was probably when the magic siphoner was placed on him, that he had no doubt.

There was a loyalty spell on him, which Dumbledore didn't know Harry had broken.

There was an obedience spell, which was just recent, Dumbledore must have obviously put it on after the Department of Mysteries. Obviously he was just getting sick of the boy disobeying him now, it took a long time was all Severus could think.

A spell which disabled him from thinking too much, which also stopped him from doing the best he could do in classes. Severus felt immediately bad, this young man was tampered with far too much. He couldn't even do his best at his work, which was why he was so bad at potions. Potions required a lot of concentration and Harry was denied that.

"Merlin, its impossible he can function properly" said Steve.

"He can, his magic has ensured that, I didn't realize just how badly Dumbledore was manipulating him" said Severus sadly. He had thought Harry was a willing puppet in Dumbledore's game…now it appeared that he had no choice or will of his own.

"It's going to take a lot out of us to get them all off, Dumbledore is powerful, what about the potion?" asked Edmund.

"It's fading on its own, it will be useless and gone within the nights end, either he has to put the potion into his drink every year or his vampirism is forcing it out." said Severus.

"We better get to work" said Steve gathering his strength and power around him, the others followed his example.

Would they be powerful enough to remove all spells that were on this young man?

-------------------------------0

**What do you think? will they get all the spells removed from Harry? will harry survive the change? or will i have it a sad story where everyone has to learn to surivive without Harry Potter? fighting a loosing battle...Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 6  
**

The Elders got to work on the spells. The Elders were people who supported the vampire king, and his mate. For many years now though they had not had a job because no one had been powerful enough to be Vampire King. However, Severus is, and with his mate by his side, he would be more than powerful enough.

Finally after what felt like hours, there were no more spells left to remove, they were sweating...it was the most magic they had had to use in a while that was for sure. Their wands were put away, Severus nodded his head curtly, and picking up his very light mate he went back to their room.

The Elders went to their own beds; they defiantly needed to sleep off using all that magic. They didn't have to worry much they had others guarding the Manor, just in case it was attacked. Less likely of that happening now than some years ago.

Severus fell on the bed, thankfully he had just laid his mate down, and curling around him he was asleep before he could ask the house elves to do anything.

-----0

Harry woke up to the feeling of something foreign, arms wrapped about him, opening his eyes he found himself staring at an asleep Severus Snape. He looked weird, not a bad weird or anything but it was weird seeing his teacher sleeping, relaxed and not scowling. He had a healthy flush to his face, and he wasn't so pale or skinny. His hair was what he noticed had changed the most, his hair was still shiny but it wasn't greasy, the hair was almost as fine as a feather and as shiny as a black Raven's feather.

He just about shit himself when black eyes latched onto his, very much awake and aware. How long had he been awake and watching Harry inspect him? Harry hoped he had not been awake long, god knows how he looked.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus smoothly. However his voice did something unexpected, turning on a part of Harry's anatomy that had never shown any slight interest before.

Harry looked horrified, looking down at himself; he didn't understand that what was happening was a good thing. When he had been thirteen he had tried, only because all the other boys seemed to be doing it. However, Harry couldn't even get a slight twitch out of his. He just thought of himself as more of a freak and just told everyone what they wanted to hear.

Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," said Severus rolling his eyes 'Teenagers'.

"Why is this happening?" said Harry.

Severus frowned at the boy, he was acting very strange indeed, and perhaps all those spells had affected him more than he thought.

"I tried when I was thirteen; nothing ever happened I gave up! Why is it starting now?" asked Harry.

"But you have had sex! Ginny, Cho all the others" said Severus looking disgusted at the turn of the conversation.

"No I haven't" said Harry shaking his head in denial. "I've told them what they wanted to hear,"

"But they..."

"They were hardly going to deny it were they?" stated Harry.

"True" said Severus grudgingly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus.

"Lighter, like I'm free, it's strange," said Harry wondering how he knew how he felt.

"Dumbledore had many spells on you, one that stopped you concentrating on anything for any length of time" said Severus.

"That's why I'm so rubbish at Potions, and all my work? Even chess? How am I so good at Quidditch then?" asked Harry confused.

"I think Dumbledore loosens the spell I'm not sure" said Severus, he had not thought about that.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" asked Harry on guard.

"Because I cannot lie to you, just like you cannot lie to me" said Severus.

"Sure I can lie" said Harry.

"Who stole the ingredients in your second year?" smirked Severus.

"Hermione," said Harry gasping in shock, he couldn't intentionally lie to Severus.

"Oh My God! What have you done?!" shrieked Harry.

"Don't worry, its just me you can't lie to, I'm your sire that means you and I can trust each other fully" said Severus.

* * *

**LOL THERE WE GO! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT? GOOD BAD? WILL HARRY LIKE BEING WITH SEVERUS? WILL DUMBLEDORE FIND THEM TOGETHER? OR WILL THEY GO BACK SEPERATELY? OR BACK TO HOGWARTS TOGETHER? R&R PLZ AND GOODBYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**My precious mate **

**Chapter 7 **

"I'm so screwed" Harry mumbled to himself.

Severus just smirked in amusement.

"So what's going to happen" asked Harry "I mean now? I thought I had been at Hogwarts?".

"You had been, people are worrying about you, Dumbledore especially when he realized the tracking spells he had on you no longer worked" smirked Severus remembering that.

--0 Flash Back Starting --

_Get back now! _

_DD_

"Dumbledore wants me back at Hogwarts right now" said Severus.

"Go then," said Alex. "We shall look after your mate"

Severus left immediately.

Apparating to Grimmauld Place he got himself in and sat down.

"Where we you Snape?" asked a suspicious Moody.

"None of your business" sneered Severus right back at him.

"Sit down" snarled Dumbledore.

Everyone sat down, wondering what on earth had gotten Dumbledore all riled up.

"Harry Potter has gone missing" said Dumbledore no emotion on his face.

"How is that possible?!" said a shocked McGonagall.

"I do not know, no one registered in the wards," said Dumbledore.

"Snape!" snarled Moody.

"No it couldn't have been him, my magical signature that's last in the infirmary" sighed Dumbledore "either Harry left himself or someone cloaking their magical signature and Severus cannot do that" he said coming to Severus' defence.

If only he knew.

"What about the tracking spell?" asked Molly Weasley, not the normal motherly person but a calculating woman.

"That has been either removed or its stopped working" said Dumbledore "I just hope its stopped working and that we find the boy soon"

"So where do we start?" asked Tonks.

"I don't have the slightest clue," sighed Dumbledore looking pained "Hermione, Ron you know him best where would he go IF he has left on his own accord?"

"Diagon Ally" said Ron immediately.

"Yes, if he's left on his own he would leave for Diagon Ally," said Hermione "perhaps he's in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Good, good now look for the boy and don't come back until he's found unless I tell you to do so" said Dumbledore anger radiating off him in waves.

"Severus stay behind" barked Dumbledore.

"Sir?" asked Severus.

"Brew complete mind control potion, I'm going to use it to control a violent man, I'm not having my student endangered by him" said Dumbledore looking angry on a said child's behalf.

"Who?" 'He's going to use it on Harry! How dare he' growling in his mind at the old man.

"Just one of the students who have came to me in hopes I wont tell anyone" said Dumbledore.

"Very well sir, I shall brew it" said Severus looking eager to start working on a potion.

"I want it done off Hogwarts premises, there has been extra wards put up by the Ministry, I'm not having them finding out" said Dumbledore.

"Then where?!" protested Severus as it was expected of him to do. He wasn't supposed to have anywhere to stay.

"I do not know, go to that house you stayed in during the summers when you were a child" said Dumbledore. Knowing good and well that Severus had been badly abused in that home, and never resided in it ever.

"Fine" snapped Severus defeated 'Bloody old fool, if he thinks I'm going to do anything apart from knock that bloody building down he had another thing coming'.

"Good, good" said Dumbledore.

"Can I go now?" sighed Severus.

"Of course," said Dumbledore as if he was granting Severus a big favour.

"Goodbye Albus" said Severus leaving immediately.

As usual he didn't get any reply from Dumbledore as he left.

--0

"What happened?" asked the Elders.

"Dumbledore is under the illusion that Harry has left on his own free will" sighed Severus.

"Good, at least you are not suspected…are you?" one asked.

"No I'm not" said Severus.

"Good, now go and be with your mate" they said.

Harry was of course unconscious still.

--End Flash Back --

* * *

Whoooo the story is shaping up! been ages since i updated and its not as long as usual but hey its updated lol tell me what you think? will anyone be really harrys frined? neville ? luna? ginny? fred ? george? tell me who u want to be really friends with!


	8. Chapter 8

**My precious mate**

**Chapter 8 **

"How are you?" asked Severus upon entering the room, and seeing his mate wakening up.

"I'm not sure" said Harry blinking sleepily "I'm not in any pain though which is extremely weird. I'm used to pain all the time" he admitted.

"When you were turned all of your injuries you had sustained was healed," said Severus softly, "Vampires have very good healing abilities".

"Well that makes sense" admitted Harry "It feels funny not being in pain".

"Well get used to it" smiled Severus "Because I will never allow you to come to harm".

Harry blinked, smiling slightly he knew his mate was telling the truth, otherwise he couldn't have said it. Perhaps this bond was a good thing; at least one person will always be honest with him.

"Can I write to Hermione and Ron?" sighed Harry.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I think they are with Dumbledore," sighed Severus.

"What?!" whispered a shocked Harry "It can't be true". They were the only friends he had ever had. He had to defend them, even if it was only to keep himself sane.

"I'm afraid it is," said Severus. "They confused me, when they were in the hospital wing; they blamed it all on Dumbledore. Then at the Order meeting they were all there…maybe they aren't with Dumbledore but I'm not so sure." admitted Severus.

"So they might be still my friends?" asked a hopeful Harry.

"Yes" said Severus.

"Oh" smiled Harry, hoping against hope that his friends were there for him.

"How are you feeling? Hungry?" asked Severus softly.

"Food wise? Nope but I am hungry for blood" admitted Harry, blushing from the neck up.

"Do not be afraid to ask me for anything little one" said Severus softly going over.

"Thank you…for everything and … saving my life" said Harry, feeling the need to express how he felt.

"It's no problem" said Severus softly sitting down next to his mate on the bed.

He was surprised when Harry didn't stiffen beside him, but he seemed to be awkward. It was obvious he wasn't scared but, was of course unsure what to do.

"Come here little one" said Severus, he felt emotion not his own, happiness, contentment, love and excitement he knew Harry liked his pet name. It saddened him but he would use it as often as possible just to make his mate happy.

"I don't know how" mumbled an embarrassed Harry.

"Don't worry," soothed Severus "Instincts will come in"

Harry was coaxed into cradling himself in the nape of Severus' neck. Smelling the blood underneath at pale flesh that was skin. Severus was right, instincts did come to the surface and the fangs burst though his gums. Whimpering, Severus soothed him quickly, he had forgotten that fangs hurt when they first come out.

Everything else was forgotten when Harry bit into him, it hurt a little with the inexperienced fledging biting into him, but as soon as the mouth started sucking on his blood. However, the blood seemed to pump in a different place altogether.

Harry smelt it, Severus could smell his confusion but Harry pushed that aside and enjoyed the taste of drinking from Severus. Severus was shocked to the core when he felt the same more salty smell coming from Harry.

Harry quickly withdrew after that, he was hugely embarrassed but Severus hoped to soon remedy it.

Bringing his little one closer to him, until Harry was between his legs. His hardness pressed in by Harry's bum. Harry tried to sheild away, but to no avail.

"Shhhh little one" soothed Severus. "Let me do this,".

Harry relaxed back into him, that voice it seemed to really relax him. Severus' left hand wrapped protectively around him. The right hand went under the robe he was wearing, he had nothing on - he didn't have anything to wear.

Harry shuddered at the feel of Severus' hand touching his cock. Arching up into the hand that wrapped around his flesh. He was already panting, heavily Severus knew he wasn't going to last long.

He didn't expect him to last long anyway, after all from what he had heard he had not even experienced an orgasm yet. Severus smirked at that, he would be the one to give Harry his first ever orgasm. Also the only one, that hardened him beyond anything ever had. Harry kept arching up and down, sitting on his cock each time.

Finally Harry arched up on him harder than ever, and spilled his seed all over Severus. The sight had Severus coming hard in his clothes, Harry lay limp against him, totally exhausted. Smiling softly he let his mate lie next to him.

"Are you ok little one" said Severus, he hoped he hadn't made Harry wary of him. I

"Tired" mumbled a exhausted elated Harry.

"Sleep then little one" soothed Severus, cuddling them into each other, only after he cleaned them up.

"Mmmm" said Harry agreeing and snuggling in and falling asleep.

--0 Next morning 0--

"How are you today?" asked Severus.

"Better, so Dumbledore really knew" said a sad Harry.

"I'm afraid so" said Severus sadly.

"Now, enough of this depressed talk, up for seeing more of the castle?" asked Severus a few seconds later.

"A castle?!" asked a wide eyed Harry.

"That's where we are yes" said Severus smiling.

* * *

There we go! will Harry go back to Hogwarts? or what? what will happen now? will i have him just trained by the elders? and when the time comes reveal himself? what do you think of that? i hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please people! luv ya all :-) byeeeeeeeeeeeee :P


	9. Chapter 9

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 9**

"What are we going to do about Dumbledore?" asked Harry after his walk around the castle, and now they were sitting on a field near a little river on a blanket with food on it. Harry had never gone to a picnic before and he was finding it rather peaceful.

"I don't know" admitted the man who always had answers for everything.

"Well I can just say I went on my own free will," said Harry.

"That's what Dumbledore thinks, but he will search everywhere, where are you going to say you went?" Severus pointed out.

"I'll just tell them I saw them looking for me but I didn't want to be found," said Harry.

"Only one problem" said Severus.

"What?" frowned Harry.

"Oh just the little matter of the fact…that you were on Death's door!" said Severus with more than a little more intended sarcasm.

"I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived, nothing's ever right with me" smirked Harry. For once he was going to use his fame and the unexpected for his advantage.

"Now I can't say anything about that!" smirked Severus.

"But what about my non beating heart?" frowned Harry, there was nothing that could explain that.

"Well let's just hope you don't end up in the hospital wing, the only way someone will learn" said Severus.

"And if I do?" said Harry "Because I can't go a year without ending up there"

"Hm…now that's true" frowned Severus "If it comes to it I will have to tell Poppy"

"Then she will tell Dumbledore!" protested Harry.

"Then I'll just make her swear an oath" said Severus finding a solution to their problems.

"Good idea!" said Harry nodding "When do I go back though?"

"I'd suggest in three weeks, that way you will no longer be a fledging, you will be able to control your urge to drink blood." suggested Severus.

"Ok then, that's it all planned," sighed Harry, three weeks of peace before he was back in Dumbledore's control. The man that betrayed him in the worst way possible, knowing he was abused and did nothing about it.

"Why me?!" groaned Harry, lying down on the floor, when he did Severus look at him. Harry found himself blushing from his head to his toes. He was not used to people looking at him like that.

"Fate picked you, because you were strong enough to deal with it" said Severus, believing his words.

"I hope so" said Harry honestly.

"Have faith in yourself, you will be flying high before you know it" smiled Severus.

"Flying high?" frowned Harry slightly amused.

"Just an expression my mother used to use" said Severus.

"Ah" smirked Harry more amused now.

"Well that's planned, all that's left is your training" smirked Severus.

"Training? What?" said Harry wide eyed hope blooming deep on his heart.

"If Dumbledore wont do it, I will you are my mate after all" smirked Severus "Can't have anything happening to you dear one"

Harry smiled he was finally getting trained.

"Well if you are going to train me, you deserve something in return" smirked Harry.

"What do you think will tempt me?" asked Severus an eyebrow arched up a mock look on his face.

Harry used a spell so no one could see them and took his clothes off, leaving himself with nothing on.

"How about this?"

"Bloody horny teenagers" said Severus but his eyes had gotten wide, and a glint had appeared in them.

"I take it you like?" smirked Harry, so sure of himself, which was unlike him. However, he knew Severus liked him that way.

"Indeed" said Severus swallowing roughly.

Harry just laid himself out comfortably on the blanket; he didn't know what to do so he just lay there. Waiting on Severus making the next move.

"You are a sight for sore eyes" mumbled Severus sneaking his body on top of Harry's both of them nothing on.

Harry smiled impishly, before a strangled moan leaped from his lips as Severus grinded their cocks together.

"Please!" said Harry already begging.

"What do you want?" asked Severus seductively, that voice causing shockwaves to go of around Harry. That voice felt like it was inside him, doing things to him.

"Anything! Everything please" said Harry grinding himself against Severus who had stopped.

"We shall see," smirked Severus, already having his mate begging for him, he had never had someone quite like that. He knew his mate must be a virgin to be begging already, plus he knew saw Harry lying down looking quite comfortable for Severus to do what he pleased.

Severus kissed and licked his way down Harry's neck, the lithle body moaning and trembling at his touches. When he felt Harry responding to his touches he got faster, wanting nothing more than to make Harry come. When he finally started licking and biting at the claiming mark he came hard. The feelings were more than intensified, Harry wasn't used to that.

Gasping, he looked at Severus as if he was the best thing on this earth. Green glowing eyes, practically begged for more, Severus was only more than happy to oblige. Parting those lithe toned legs, he massaged the opening, before spelling that passage full of jell, his fingers went in warming it up, and massaging the hole. Harry had gasped at how cold it was but it was forgotten at the feeling of a finger entering a place never touched before. The Feelings were amazing; he arched up wanting more of it, mewing in distress when the finger left.

Gasping, arching up when he felt two fingers enter him, his cock was rock hard and leaking hard. Severus knew that Harry would come again; the semen from the last time was still there. The third one went in next; it was too much for Harry he came hard spurting his seed everywhere.

Severus laved and licked up some, tasting a bit of the one he was coming to love. He banished the rest away, before sitting himself comfortably at his mate's entrance.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus, there was no going back.

Harry didn't answer, instead he just arched himself up and Severus' head popped over Harry's entrance. This unexpected sensation was maddening for Severus; he had to stop himself, from coming unlike never before.

Severus sank down, inch by inch wanting to pound in but not doing so. He was going to get the cheeky boy back for making him nearly come. Harry wouldn't have any of it just arched up some more. So it wasn't long before he was filled to the hilt inside Harry, he was gasping and panting.

"Move!" demanded Harry, this was torture.

It was too much for Severus; he came almost right out and slammed right back home. Harry screamed, before coming once again, his channel tightening around Severus. Who was pounding away sweating and gripping at Harry's hands to stop himself coming too soon.

Eventually it became too much, Severus let himself go, burying his seed deep within his mate. Marking him as well and truly his, Severus didn't mind this at all. He just about laughed when he saw Harry was dead to the world, unfortunately he was too god damn exhausted himself.

He apparated them back to their bed, and only once he had cleaned their spillage which had come with them did he allow himself to fall asleep. Bringing his mate into his arms, wanting Harry to wake up in his arms. Every day until he had to go away, in three weeks time.

They should just count themselves lucky they were getting three weeks though thought Severus.

* * *

There we go plans are made! will Harry even go back? after three weeks with Severus? do you like this story? will Severus and Harry become actual lovers? will they remain together even at Hogwarts? R&R plz


	10. Chapter 10

**My Precious Mate **

**Here we go! Another chapter for you all to enjoy. I'm sorry its taken me so long to update I've just had one hectic year so …anyways I'm just going to get the chapter written I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 10 **

"Good morning" smirked Severus when Harry woke up.

"Very good morning" beamed Harry, he felt so good, he wished it would remain like this forever.

"How about some breakfast?" asked Severus.

"I'd like that!" said Harry; he didn't bother moving and left Severus to deal with it all. Was this what it felt like to be a normal teenager without problems? He wished he had been given that opportunity…he must have done really bad things in a previous life and the gods were punishing him he was sure.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus sensing a drop in Harry's mood.

"It's just I wished every day could be like this" sighed Harry sadly, "I've never really been just a teenager before,"

"Well you have three weeks of it, just enjoy it while you can," said Severus. "Today you will meet the Elders"

"Elders?" asked Harry frowning.

"They are people who steward the throne for the Vampire King" explained Severus.

"Oh" said Harry nodding his head.

A house elf gave them their breakfast, and Harry lifted his spirits and didn't think on going back. He was determined not to end up under Dumbledore's thumb any longer. He hoped and prayed Hermione and Ron were loyal to him and not the old fool.

"I'm thinking of inviting Poppy here," said Severus softly once their breakfast was eaten. Harry enjoyed five pancakes with syrup and cut fresh strawberries.

"But…" protested Harry.

"I will have the chance to give her the oath and see our side," said Severus before Harry could get all worked up.

"Well…I suppose she's always been nice to me" said Harry.

"Then good," said Severus, "It's sorted!"

Harry merely nodded.

"Let's go meet them" said Severus getting up.

Harry turned beet red, "I don't have any clothes!" looking extremely worried.

Severus smirked, before going over to his wardrobe and produced some clothes he thought would fit Harry the best. Harry smiled in thanks and got dressed; Severus then shrank them so they would fit Harry better. He was in awe at how soft they were on him; he had never had clothes so soft in his life.

"They are very nice!" commented a surprised Harry "And so soft," still feeling them.

"Get used to it, I will only have my mate with the best clothes on" said Severus softly, he wanted to scream at the injustice in the world, his mate was so happy with just simple soft clothes. Life was just so unfair; he would make sure Harry got everything he ever wanted.

They walked into a massive hall where some of the Elders were sitting. They smiled when they saw the boy up and about, looking stronger than they had ever seen him. He was brimming with confidence until he saw them and began to shy away but not to obvious.

"Ah, hello Master Potter" said Thomas, sticking his hand out.

"Call me Harry please" said Harry shaking the offered hand.

"Then you shall call me Thomas" said the older man withdrawing his hand. Harry's eyes widened, the only Thomas he knew was Riddle aka Voldemort. He got himself together and smiled at the man.

"I'm Steve nice to meet you" said Steve also shaking Harry's hand. "Hi" was what Harry said.

"I'm Edmund!" said Edmund shaking Harry's hand also, Harry shook his head his way of saying hi to the man.

"It's nice to meet you all" said Harry, after that he looked kind of awkward.

"Are you going to start training soon?" asked Steve striking up a conversation with the young man.

"Um…I hope so" said Harry unsure how to answer that question when he didn't even know himself. He looked at Severus curiously, as if he wanted the question answered too.

"We shall start next week, give him time to relax, might even wait until he gets back to Hogwarts" said Severus answering their questions. "I will also invite Poppy to the castle"

"Why?" asked Thomas looking curious.

"Because she will need to know about Harry, he lands himself in the hospital wing too much" said Severus.

"Does she not know about you?" frowned Steve.

"She does not, I've been careful enough not to land in the Hospital wing," said Severus.

"Ever?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"That's correct".

"Wow, wish I could" said Harry; he hated the hospital wing above anything else in Hogwarts.

"When will she come?" asked Steve.

"Well I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'll just bring her back with me," said Severus.

"Why are you going back?" asked Harry looking worried.

"An Order Meeting" said Severus.

"Oh" said Harry his worry easing. Of course Severus would have to go, otherwise he would rouse suspicion.

"Do not worry yourself," said Severus softly.

Steve, Thomas and Edmund smiled softly, it had been a long time since they had seen Severus so relaxed and happy. The last time that had been was when he was a teenager and had been friends with his mates mother Lily Evans.

"What can I do?" asked Harry feeling rather out of place.

"There are broomsticks out in the shed; we hear you are quite the spectacle on the pitch. Go and fly some, it will pass the time" said Steve.

Severus smiled gratefully at them, the green eyes light up, like never before. It was obvious he was really passionate about flying; they had obviously said the right thing.

"Can I?" asked Harry looking ready to jump up and down. It had been so long since he had been on a broomstick. Flying always gave him release from everything life threw at him.

"Of course don't feel the need to ask, this is your home too, you can do what you please" said Severus sternly, getting it through to Harry he was allowed to do what he wanted.

"I think we shall come down and watch you fly, would you like a snitch?" asked Thomas.

"I'd like that!" said Harry smiling.

"Good, then go down and get yourself a broom, remember to wear something warm!" reminded Severus.

"Thanks Sev" said Harry kissing him before he ran out of the room, his spirit and fire burning brighter than ever before.

"Thank you" said Severus.

"It's no problem, we do not want him to feel uncomfortable around us," said Steve.

"His eyes, sparkle unlike anything I've ever seen" said Thomas.

"They do, especially when he is excited" said Severus smiling fondly.

"I best go and fetch that snitch," sighed Thomas, "I want to see if he is as good as people say".

"You will be surprised" said Severus, thinking of the Wonki Feint that he had preformed he thought the boy had been insane and about to get himself killed. However, he had come up at the last minute. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't give the Elders heart attacks.

**

* * *

**

**There we go! I hope you all enjoyed that I'm glad i was able to update...will Poppy join their side? or leave unhappily but unable to tell anyone because of the Oath she had sworn? will Hermione and Ron be on his side but had said where Harry may be out of worry for their friend? and still be mad at Dumbledore? will they be grieving for him thinking him no doubt dead? R&R please tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

My Precious Mate

Chapter 11

"I must be going, take care of him" smirked Severus hoping he didn't come back to Vampires having panic attacks. Sighing softly he grimaced when he thought of this up coming Order meeting.

Entering Grimmauld Place on his way to the kitchen where they usually have the order meeting. He heard Hermione and Ron sitting on the settee crying, frowning he felt hope rising in his chest that those two hadn't abandoned his best friend. Should he take them with him? It was too risky he would ask Harry to send a letter to them.

Despite the fact he did not like them they meant everything to his mate, and he would do anything to make sure his mate was happy.

"Any news on Potter?" sneered Severus sitting down, acting as if he knew the boy would be back and sulking.

"We cannot find him" said Dumbledore, Severus' eyes widened in fake shock and a frown settled on the mans face.

"Surely you can find him headmaster!" said Severus.

"I'm afraid not" said Dumbledore.

"The injuries he has...there's no way he can be alive anymore" said Moody, they had already accepted the fact that Harry had been dying.

"We need to bring his body back!" sobbed Molly into Arthur. "Give him a burial next to his parents! It's the least he deserves! I wish I had gone to get him myself!"

"Why didn't you? Even I am not as disgusting to leave a teen in an abusive house hold" sneered Severus. He had to act like the last hope of him being free of Voldemort was gone. It wasnt hard in all honesty he wanted answers to why no one had listened to the teen.

"Dumbledore promised me that he would get Harry out of there" said Molly shocked at the accusation Severus was sprouting. She most certainly wasnt disgusting and loved all children...everyone knew this.

"Why didn't you remove the brat?" asked Severus.

"I had decided to...then Hedwig came" said Dumbledore looking rotten.

Severus said nothing but the others were all sympathising with Dumbledore. Didn't they realise he was the reason Harry would have died? Should have died? If it hadn't been for him Harry would be no more.

"Tonks perhaps you should continue looking for him, everyone else I need on standby should Voldemort attack he is being more open with his attacks lately" said Dumbledore.

"Perhaps the link he had with Potter lets him know the boy is dead and knows we have no hope" said Severus angrily.

Dumbledore paled drastically this could be true he had been wondering why Voldemort had upped his attacks. Dumbledore wasnt a quitter and he would be damned if he let Voldemort win without a fight.

"What will we tell the children?" said Arthur pale and withdrawn. He had as many regrets as his wife, he wished he had gone and gotten Harry as soon as his son had told him.

"The truth, we cannot lie and give them false hope" said Dumbledore sadly.

"Yes, I...that's probably for the best" sighed Arthur in defeat.

"Severus have you been called lately?" asked Dumbledore, he hated when Severus was out of his sight because he couldn't keep an eye on him. However, he needed that potion, just in case the need should arise. He wasnt giving up hope that Harry was alive not yet, he believed in the prophecy so completely that he couldn't wouldn't believe he was dead. Not until either he killed Voldemort or Voldemort killed him.

"No I've been brewing my potions, will I still make that one for the hospital wing?" asked Severus knowing Dumbledore would get his meaning.

"Yes, no need to waste ingredients" said Dumbledore. If Harry was dead he would use the potion on Neville Longbottom.

"Yes sir," said Severus grudgingly.

"Now I have a meeting with the Minister...I'm trying to convince him to have everyone checked for the mark he has yet to budge" sighed Dumbledore angrily, he wanted the Death Eaters out of the Ministry.

"Why not just get the Wizengamont involved?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I'd rather not just yet" said Dumbledore; he hadn't been on the best of terms with the Wizengamont since Harry's fifth year. He wasnt sure they would agree with him and everyone would start doubting him.

Dumbledore left through the floo' and everyone else began leaving as well, Severus was one of the first few. He left for Hogwarts and straight to Poppy who as usual was in the hospital wing.

"Poppy, I need you to come with me please" said Severus.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Poppy alarmed Severus had never said please before.

"Everyone's fine I just want to show you something" said Severus getting agitated, squeezing his nose, a trait Poppy knew to be Severus' and only when he was getting impatient he didn't do it often. As a spy even that had a double meaning so he hardly ever moved his hands.

"Very well Severus" said Poppy, keeping her eye on the young man he was acting awfully strange.

She trusted him completely - stupid thing to do with a spy but she couldn't help but trust him he had never given her a reason not too.

---------0-------0

"Is he keeping you on your toes?" smirked Severus watching his lover flying he was spectacular at it. He couldn't deny that he was brilliant at Quidditch even more brilliant than his father before him.

"Is that...MR. POTTER?" Asked Poppy "Harry?" she whispered sounding so desperate and hopeful.

"Indeed, there is more to the story Poppy and I want you to listen before you judge" his voice silky and smooth but none the less demanding.

"Very well Severus," said Poppy looking shaken and shocked.

"SEVERUS!" yelled Harry from where he was in the air. He loved being a vampire, even flying was ten times better for once he was loving life.

"Madam Pomfrey" said Harry quietly, moving closer to Severus he loved her like a mom she made him feel better fed him, it was more than some people ever did for him. He was afraid she would think less of him because he was a vampire now, he hoped not but when was his wishes ever granted? Never usually so he wasnt holding much hope.

"Come let's get settled in this is going to be a long story" said Severus.

"May I sit this one in Severus?" asked Thomas he wanted to hear the whole story.

"If you wish" said Severus he had no problem with letting Thomas sit in.

"Thank you" said Thomas.

Once they were in Poppy began asking questions immediately.

"How did he survive? What potion did you give him?" asked Poppy thinking Severus had given him an illegal potion to keep him alive.

"I gave him no potions" said Severus honestly.

"Then how?" asked Poppy honestly confused.

"I'm a vampire Poppy" said Severus "My parent's both had the vampire genres but they weren't dormant the same cannot be said for me."

"And you turned Harry?" asked Poppy the fact that Severus was a vampire didn't shock her as much as the fact that he had turned his student.

"With my permission, you know I would not have survived the night if it hadn't been for Severus...I am his mate Poppy" said Harry.

Poppy knew it was rare for creatures of any kind to find their mate, those two were extremely lucky in that regard.

"My goodness!" said Poppy shocked. "But why bring me here to tell me this...does Dumbledore know about you?"

"He doesn't" said Severus

"I thought not, otherwise Harry would have been turned at Hogwarts" said Poppy.

"I need you're oath that you wont tell him either" said Severus.

"Of course" said Poppy, Harry was like a son to her she would do anything for him. "Just one question...Harry are you truly Happy?"

Poppy gasped when she saw the smile Harry gave off Poppy had never seen Harry smiling like that since he had entered Hogwarts for the first time. Smiling softly she knew the answer to that question without hearing Harry's answer. Wand out she said the oath and magic sparked between Poppy, Severus and Harry sealing her oath. If she

"What about his poor friends? Molly had to come for three dreamless sleeping potions for Ron, Hermione and Luna who's over at the Weasley's for the weekend" said Poppy obviously angry on their behalf.

Harry's eyes had widened.

"Don't worry Harry will be sending them a letter to come here; they will be training along side them. Don't worry their parents will know they are safe but just wont know who has taken them or their location" said Severus. "They need to learn or they have no hope, they are going to be targeted they are his friends."

She grudgingly agreed.

* * *

Sorry It's Not Longer Or Any Other Story Been Updated But i've Been Rather Ill And Just Started Getting Better So Here Is a Little Something For You To Enjoy...Will Dumbledore Find Out About Harry Being A Vampire and Alrightt About It Until He Defeats Voldemort? Will Harry go Back To Hogwarts When It's Time 2nd of September? Will Harry Stay With Severus? Will He Find someone Else He Would Rather Live His Life With? SOmeone More Open and Affectionate? Will Poppy Keep Her Promise? R&R plz


	12. Chapter 12

My Precious Mate

Chapter 12

"Did you write to your friends?" asked Severus softly as he began wakening up.

"Yeah" mumbled Harry he had exhausted himself last night. He hoped it always remained that way he had lost out on so much. He had been told Dumbledore had stopped him from being sexually advanced. Magic could do many things, and that spell hadn't been used for decades it had been done to stop women from straying as every marriage back then was arranged.

"Send them sometime today ok? Just shout on Raven he will take them to whoever you want them delivered too" said Severus he wasn't sure just how many Gryffindor's were going to be inside the halls of the Castle in a while. He had meant what he said this was Harry's home too and he was sure the Elders wouldn't mind more company either.

"No problem thank you" smiled Harry gratefully.

"I did say before you can do whatever you like Harry this is you're home now" said Severus soothingly.

Grinning wickedly they both got up and went to have breakfast with the Elders, after that Harry got Raven to deliver the letters for him. He just hoped and prayed they came because he didn't think he could stand it if his friends were nothing but power frauds.

_Hermione _

_Its Harry yes I'm alive this is a Portkey it will take you to my location and only you, come if you like. No one else will be able to read this letter by the way. Troll, Chamber of Secrets, Gilly weed Victor Krum the egg…need I go on to prove I am who I say I am? _

_Harry_

She was alone so grabbed the Portkey and without a word it took her to him, it must have been keyed into her how she didn't know. She hadn't been aware you could make Portkey's for pacific people.

_Ginny _

_Its Harry and yes I' alive I love you like a sister and only as a sister, if you want to come and train with me I've given you a Portkey touch it. Only you can come, no one else the Portkey is pacifically for you, no one else can read this letter. Hope to see you soon _

_Harry _

Ginny knew it was from Harry, when she had confessed her feelings for the teen he had sat her down and said to her; I love you like a sister and only a sister nothing more. She had understood and gotten over her crush as she got older and of course become to look at Harry as a brother as well.

Taking a hold of the Portkey she disappeared from the burrow without anyone knowing.

_Ron _

_Its Harry yes I'm alive! I hope you are on my side, even if we did fall out during the Tri-Wizard tournament I mean we have had lots of adventures! You're my best pal and I hope it stays that way. I have a Portkey here for you please come. This paper is invisible no one but you will be able to read it; only you can use the Portkey and don't worry Hermione has her own. _

_Harry_

If Hermione was going Ron definitely was, he was extremely glad his best friend was alive. Smiling softly he grabbed Hedwig and her cage, before touching the Portkey and they were off. Another person gone from the Burrow right under their mother's nose.

Then again Molly was drinking a cup of tea her back to the clock. As Ginny and Ron's hands both went to - Unknown.

_Hi Luna _

_Its me Harry, I'm alive you don't have to worry I want you to come and receive training with me. There is a Portkey just touch it and you can come here, no words needed, no one else can read this paper so no worries. Hope no one has stolen your shoes again. _

_Harry. _

Luna grinned, she remembered that time when Harry offered to help her find her shoes it had been very nice of him. No one else had ever asked her before, now look at her she had lots of friends. Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Her dad had been thrilled that she was finally making friends, sighing softly she took the Portkey and vanished her things already packed. She had known he was going to write to her - she wouldn't be a seer otherwise.

She appeared in the Great Hall of some unknown home to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny was already there. She waited patiently not taking her eyes of one spot the others thought she was mad until someone else came.

_Neville _

_Its Harry yeah I'm alive, thanks for the Gilly weed in our forth year this Portkey will take you to where I'm staying I want to train us for our fight with Voldemort. Please come by the way no one will be able to read this writing. Only you can come it's especially Portkey'd that way. Hope to see you soon! _

_Harry _

Neville knew the 'us' meant the others were going to be there too, the news was out that Harry was indeed dead. He had been mourning him for days now; to get a letter from him was godsend. Closing his eyes in relief his best friend was alive breathing evenly, he told his Gran he was going to stay with a friend the rest of the summer. Before she could protest he used the Portkey he found himself face to face with the rest of his friends. He blushed when Luna beamed at him he really liked her but didn't have the guts to say anything.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

* * *

I know its not as long as usual! but thats all i have time for tonight (Yeah its night here) real life awaits with real life fun! =D enjoy the story take care will Luna and neville get together while at the castle? will ron and hermione? or will i already have them together? who will i pair ginny of with? one of the Elder vampires? they arent all as old as i mention? or one of the Elders sons? R&R plz


	13. Chapter 13

**My Precious Mate**

**Chapter 13**

**Harry's News - I'm A Vampire**

* * *

Harry was pacing up and down the rug; his emotions were all over the place. He didn't even seem to sense Severus' or his friend's presence. All that kept going though his mind was 'what if they didn't accept me?' 'What if they run a mile?' 'Ron doesn't like Vampires…he always suspected Severus was one' doubts were shadowing everything and Harry hated to admit he was scared. Scared of the reception he was going to get, perhaps he should have said something on the paper that way they could have not come. He would rather them not coming than see any look of horror on their faces; he was too different for them not to notice, heck, he knew Hermione would know right away. Perhaps the others would, he wasn't going to wear a glamour he couldn't do that - to deceive them like that would be cutting his own heart out…not that he really needed it anymore. He would rather be rejected than to live a lie, but his mind whispered that the lie was better. He jumped out of his skin when he felt arms coming around him, relaxing completely when he smelt the unique smell of his mate. The only one who could calm him down, either from a magical rage or emotion wreck. It was brilliant being so grounded, being so in control of everything. Though he knew most of it wasn't his fault, it was all down to Dumbledore. He could remember when Severus had told him about the potion Dumbledore wanted him to make. The mind control potion, he had lost control of his magic, everything in the castle had begun rattling. Severus had a look of awe on his face, not even the slightest bit intimidated as soon as the arms wrapped around him and that voice surrounded his ears everything stilled like it hadn't happened. It had been nearly three days since that had happened, and he didn't want to experience it again.

Who knew that Dumbledore could have made him so damn furious? Certainly not him life was so different now he could hardly believe it. He could still hardly believe that Severus wanted him, what Dumbledore had done…he even knew what Moody had said that's how much Severus and Harry had spoken.

Our final hope has failed us

Harry had sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face for at least half an hour. He couldn't believe the nerve of the grizzly old Auror to say something like that. He was only a child for goodness sakes or well a teenager! Moody was about three times his age! Probably more. It was like asking Ron to go out and fight Voldemort, not something he would do heck he wouldn't even ask Moody to do it! Never mind Moody trying to make him. He had been too shocked to even be angry then, it did still work him up something awful but Severus was there for him. Taking to the Elders had helped Harry see a new side to Severus. Getting to know what Severus had been like as a child, he had yet to meet Severus' parents though he wondered silently when he would.

"Calm down they will be fine" soothed Severus softly.

"I can't do it Severus, I'd rather fight a basilisk again" whispered Harry.

"Your friends are waiting on you, they love you or else they wouldn't be here…now go on and prove you are a Gryffindor" said Severus untangling himself from Harry and giving him a nudge.

"I'm not a Gryffindor" muttered Harry a pout on his face.

"No maybe not but something must have rubbed off on you" smirked Severus.

"Charming" said Harry walking away, Severus sighed in defeat Harry looked like he was heading for the gallows. When he was only going to greet his friends, his mate was still so young, not that it was a bad thing. He had been so sure there had been too much bad blood between them for them to be truly comfortably between them. Harry had proven to be a forgiving soul, they begun again building a relationship on trust and truth.

The fact that Harry knew neither could intentionally lie to one another had been a balm to his shattered soul. Finally he could have someone to trust not to lie to him, and Severus hadn't even when he hadn't liked Harry. He always felt the truth was the best option, even if it wasn't exactly the nicest option. Then again no one could accuse Severus of being nice…other than Harry that is. Harry had seen a side to him that few people had ever had.

The questions Harry had asked surprised the Potions Master to say the least, asking if he truly was responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, responsible for Sirius Black's death even his parent's death. When Severus had answered that Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange was responsible Harry had broken down, it had obviously been something weighting heavily on his conscience.

Severus stayed nearby just in case any of his friends did say something stupid. He could hear everything from where he was and was content to stay out of the way for now.

"Hey guys" whispered Harry nervously.

"HARRY!" shrieked five different voices and he was immediately pounced on by them all.

"Is that how you survived Harry? Being turned? Are you ok? Did it hurt?" asked Hermione quickly her brown eyes looking into Harry's for any sign of pain. All she saw was insecurity, she signed softly Harry had been afraid they would reject him because of what he was.

"It didn't hurt no, yes that's how I survived…if it wasn't for Severus I wouldn't have survived the night" whispered Harry, relief was present in every single one of his bones as he relaxed for the first time since he saw his friends.

"Severus? Why does that name seem familiar?" frowned Ron.

"Because you saw it every potions class" said Luna softly.

"Potions Master Severus Snape" murmured Ginny quietly almost to herself rather than the others.

"Snape? So I was right all along he was a vampire!" said Ron surprise colouring his voice.

Harry just snorted in amusement if he saw right Ron was more surprised that he had been right for once…rather than the fact Severus had changed him. It had to be a good thing? He hoped so anyway.

"I'm glad you're ok mate" said Ron going for a manly hug patting him on the back, those swats Ron delivered usually hurt him. Mostly because he was always in pain when he got back from the Dursley's. Now heck, they were just taps on the back to him. Being a vampire had many added benefits, stronger, more powerful, graceful and to top it off beauty.

"Do you know the relationship that usually happens between mates?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah I do…are you telling me that you are Snape's mate?" gawped Ron.

"I am if you cannot accept that then I'll have to ask you to leave" his voice choked as he said the last part. He didn't want Ron to go but if he couldn't accept his relationship with Severus then he wasn't welcome here. His feelings for Severus were strong, very strong maybe stronger than six years of friendship.

"It will take some getting used to mate…but I wont stand in your way or say anything nasty I promise" swore Ron softly, he had stared dumbstruck at his best friend until Hermione punched him on the arm as Harry's face going more and more pained as Ron continued to be quiet. The relief he could see on Harry's face almost sent Ron reeling, right there and then he knew he had made the right choice. Harry would have done the same for him he knew it, so he was only going to do what was right.

"So what did you say about training then Harry?" asked Neville changing the subject completely. He still found the Potions Master scary; he didn't understand what Harry saw in him. However, he wasn't going to stand in his friend's way, he liked who he liked and he probably would have fallen for whoever saved him from death too. He knew how special it was for magical creatures to find their mate, and how rare it was as well.

"Well the Elders here are going to start training me, well everyone now really I asked permission though so don't worry" said Harry seeing their concerned faces.

"Elders?" frowned Ron confused.

"Well they are technically stewards to the vampire throne" said Harry. To say he had been shocked when he found out about how important Severus was would be an understatement. He had felt weary when they said I was his mate and would lead with him, lately he couldn't help but think for Severus he would do anything. He loved the small attentions Severus showered him with, for that he would do just about anything.

"Who's in line for it?" asked Neville looking excited it had been a long time since there had been a king to the vampire throne. He knew there were three vampires in Italy who had taken that title practically for themselves. Last he heard they were gathering supporters if someone became King it was possible the Volturi would challenge the new king.

"Severus" grinned Harry wickedly wondering how his friends would receive that news.

Their jaws all hit the floor, their eyes were bulging out of their sockets and they looked like they had just had jelly leg jinx's thrown their way. Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing at his friends looks, if only he had a camera he could have taken a picture of it. It would have made good blackmail material for his friends later on in life.

His friends picked their jaws up and smiled at him, they couldn't remember the last time their friend had smiled like that. It was like music to their ears nothing could have made them happier…even if it had been embarrassing.

"Lunch is served if you would like some" said Severus coming into the hall where Harry and his friends were.

Harry looked at Severus through his brown bangs even if his hair had gotten long his fringe was still smallish. He seemed worried about how Severus was going to act around his friends…would he even get a cuddle now? He had gotten so used to them. They made him feel all warm and tingly inside…he silently wondered if that's what love was like.

Severus seemed to know what was bothering him; he walked up and hugged him from behind. Whispering soothingly to him, telling him nothing would change between them. Harry sighed in happiness life was finally looking up for the first time in a long time.

"Did you say lunch sir? Cause I am starving!" said Ron suddenly. He yelped when Hermione whacked him over the head and complained to him that he was always hungry.

Harry laughed at that.

"You may call me Severus at least until Hogwarts starts back up" conceded Severus softly.

"Thank you Severus, not just for inviting us here but for helping Harry and making him happy again…I haven't seen him like this since first year" said Hermione honestly staring Severus straight in the eye.

"You are indeed welcome" said Severus softly, so she knew he was a legimest and knew he would see the truth in her words. She certainly was a very unique friend…then again to take the Portkey they had to be true friends. Harry could have been kidnapped and forced to write those letters for all they know. Yet they had taken a leap of faith and trusted Harry.

* * *

There we go! will they stay there until they finish training or until school starts up? or will they learn that advanced that they dont even need the entire summer to train? after all they are magically very powerful even if one doesnt believe it (Neville) and they were members of the D.A will they truly be alright with what Harry is? who will Ginny end up with? one of the elders or one of their sons? or the usual Dean Thomas? or Blazie Zabini? or surprisingly Draco Malfoy? R&R plz


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 14 **

**Training On Going **

* * *

There had been a big change in plan, the Elders had agreed with the students and Severus had grudgingly agreed as well. They weren't going back to Hogwarts, there was no point Hermione had insisted on them going back to repeat what they had just learned. The Elders might as well continue teaching them or rather training them instead so when the time came they could help Harry defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione's parents were the less worried; they heard from their daughter and knew she wasn't in any danger. Molly Weasley was a different matter; she was like an enraged bear that her babies wouldn't get in touch with her when it was obvious they truly were alright. Augusta Longbottom trusted her grandson and didn't care what Dumbledore said, she never had since Dumbledore had told Frank and Alice to leave for the Muggle world where they were tortured into insanity.

Luna was fine, keeping in touch with her father through her enchanted necklace. So nothing Dumbledore did bothered Luna's father at all. He was curious to say the least, no matter what he said to the Granger's, the Lovegood's and Longbottom they didn't care. It was almost as if they knew where the children were, and it infuriated him. He knew they must be getting the letters that Molly was getting from her children. Molly's only consolation was that her children were alive, she was still angry at them for not coming home. He had a feeling they were wherever Harry Potter was (if he was still alive).

They had trained constantly for the past six months; they were no longer the same people. Neville had lost all his flab and gained a good amount of muscle and was brilliant at sword fighting. He had also grown his hair, with the help of a potion; it was now able to be pulled back in a pony tail. He had gained confidence that he never had the chance to get, with a grandmother like Augusta Longbottom.

Hermione's hair had been permanently straightened, and was normally pulled back like Neville's. She could beat anyone with her wicked transfiguration knowledge. She was not good on a broom or with any sharp implement dagger or sword. In fact she was a danger to those around her when she wielded the wickedly sharp weapons. It had upset her until one of the Elders had explained things. Nobody could be perfect at everything and they didn't demand perfection just determination.

Ginny had cut her hair; it wasn't any longer covering her bum. She hadn't cut it completely she was just sick of having to spend hours brushing it. Spells could only do so much, her hair now rested comfortably on her shoulders. She was brilliant at spells, but making them was her speciality and nobody could compare their bat bogey hex to hers. She was fantastic with the daggers and could out manoeuvre anyone. She was very stealthy on her feet unlike Hermione who couldn't move like a cat the way Ginny could.

Ron had always been big, and awkward he too didn't have a weapon. He was though a great strategist and could beat even the best vampire there. That is what the Elders concentrated the most on, when he wasn't focusing on his magic. The only way they managed to motivate Ron in the beginning was him being better than the rest of his family. Being the youngest son, and the last to learn everything; he didn't think it was required of him to be the best at anything. His hair much to his mother's probable dismay he had it like his brothers long and tied up.

Luna was very agile like Ginny but ten times better, Luna put Ginny to shame. Only because she had an advantage she was a seer and could predict every move Ginny made. She had dropped her 'loony' attitude when she came which helped Neville ask her out two months later. Luna had known Severus wouldn't have put up with it; he didn't take well to people acting stupid when they weren't. He had no room in his life for pretence and silliness he had insisted. One of the Elders' called one of their vampires in to help Luna with her visions, to help her come to terms with what she was and how to interpret her visions. She was good at the dagger but didn't do well with a sword only one person always bet her at sword fighting.

Almost every single one of them would agree the person to change most during those months would be Harry. He had put on a lot of weight he wasn't the skin and bone boy they had Portkey'd to. Harry was superb with the sword and daggers, the only one able to wield both properly. Probably thanks to the stunt with the Basilisk to thank for that really. It shouldn't have surprised them that Harry was the one to change so quickly, with Severus around, giving him potions and helping him he was taller and muscular within months. Of course his confidence had also gone up in leaps and bounds. Not that anyone that didn't know him would have realized this he had played his part well as 'hero of the wizarding world'. His relationship with Severus had undergone great changes, so much so none of the others cared when they were intimate in front of them.

It might have something to do with the fact they all had lovers of their own. Hermione and Ron had started going on, and Neville and Luna had too Ginny had been last. She had dating surprising the hell out of Ron. A vampire called Heath one of the Elders sons who had come by. He had always found excuses to come after the first time, and always spent time with Ginny.

Severus much to Harry's dismay wasn't always around, he had to stay at Hogwarts to avoid suspicion. His Slytherin's all knew to go to the Head boy if they couldn't find him, so he always left shortly after dinner to his castle. It was his castle now as he had accepted the title as King of the vampire world so far no one had disputed the fact. The vampires had spies everywhere. In all clans making sure there weren't any attempts to ambush the new king of the vampire world. He had given the Head boy a coin for him to spell if it was serious, so serious he didn't have a choice but to call him. So far it hadn't been needed, and he hadn't been sleeping in his bed at Hogwarts since it started. Of course there were times when he couldn't stay with Harry, when Dumbledore had Order meetings. Or when Voldemort called his followers, then having to meet Dumbledore and tell him about them.

Severus himself had treated the children as kindly as he was able. With Harry it was different; he was incapable of hurting or saying anything to upset his mate willingly. Everyone else still ended up with his sarcastic barbs being in love hadn't changed him. They all knew that, hell at Hogwarts they didn't even know there hadn't been a change in the man. He had been proud in the changes his mate had undergone, from the waif he had turned to the proud tall young man standing by his side. It was a good thing he was a vampire or he might not have been able to hold his mate. It also helped a lot that Harry no longer looked like James Potter; his eyes had corrected themselves when he was turned, and his hair longer and no more bird nest like. In fact Harry didn't even remind him of James Potter unless he said his last name.

Everything had changed when Harry became his mate, if there had been a boy treated the same way as Harry; he would have helped but not dwelled on it. Not like he did for Harry's situation such as his face when he got a present, or being addicted to his small touches it made him realize just how horrific Harry's life had been. It made him furious enough to order the Dursley's killed without Harry's knowledge. He hadn't outright told them to do it, so if Harry asked about it he would be able to say no that he hadn't killed them or ordered them killed. Unless he found a way around the questioning too and realized what he did. Of course it looked like a Muggle accident, they shouldn't have left the gas on it was their own fault. It had been during a Death Eater raid so they had also taken five Death Eaters out with them. Three were permanently in St. Mungo's in a coma getting the least amount of attention as humanly possible. They weren't about to help a Death Eater but their vow made them reluctantly help somewhat.

"Hey anything in the paper?" asked Neville coming in and sitting down on the round table. Nearly everyone else was there, just a few seats remained empty as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The substance that had saved their lives during the first couple of months of training. It had been worth it in the end they were proud of their progress and looks. Or at least Neville was he had never thought he would look this good - ever.

"Nothing, Voldemort's still looking for Harry" said Ginny looking up after swallowing a bite of bacon and replying.

"Well if it keeps him busy enough to not order raids then I'm all for it" said Neville nodding in happiness that nothing had happened. It meant they could train more without worrying, and he knew the wards would stop anything getting passed. Not that Voldemort had access to Ireland to get them; he was currently in England where he remains.

Severus always kept them up to date on the meetings; he had to tell the Elders. Harry and his friends were usually present during it they had a ranking within the vampires even if they weren't one themselves. They were actually technically named Harry's bodyguards even if Harry didn't like it.

"Very true" said Eileen smugly as she came in. Harry had finally met her a month into his stay at the castle. She was almost exactly like Severus; Sev had gotten most of her features. Her hair and distinguished look, but he had his dad's long build that was for certain the first time he had to hurt his neck to try and look UP at Severus' father Tobias.

Eileen was soft, warm, funny and very outspoken but told the truth.

Tobias as quiet, firm, loving, demanding and loved a good snarl.

Severus was probably the perfect blend of both his parents, or at least in Harry's eyes. He had his fathers nature, but his mothers looks with him though his nature was more his mother. Just like Tobias was like with Eileen loving and gentle.

"Hey Eileen" grinned Harry kindly, he had been asked to call her mum but he had been unable to say it. He hadn't wanted to offend her so he had bolted the first time she suggested it. He had just been unable to get the words past his throat, thankfully Severus had understood. He had spoken to his mother and Eileen had apologized to him for her thoughtfulness and things pretty much went back to normal.

"Hello Harry, where's my son?" asked Eileen sitting down a smile on her face.

"I'm not sure" said Harry, putting a little more sausage and scrambled egg onto his plate.

"Ah, Tobias isn't around either…I wonder what those two are up to" said Eileen.

"You know six months ago I wouldn't have believed anyone that said we would be like this!" laughed Neville suddenly. Him sitting having breakfast with his Potions teachers parents and of course usually with the potions master as well or at least during the weekends anyway.

Hermione giggled quietly "I know tell me about it, but I wouldn't change it for anything" she said confidently, shuddering as she remembered the horror she felt when Arthur told her that Harry was more than likely dead. With no body to bury him with it would remain unreal to her, then a letter had come and changed everything. She no longer had that know it all attitude around her, as they weren't technically in classes and weren't doing it for grades. So she had no reason to put her hand up, interrupt others and shout out the answers because she knew them.

"You can say that again" said Ginny nodding her head.

Harry just watched them grinning widely, he had a man who loved him and took care of him. Decided things for him, confided in him and asked for his opinion. He was training, along with his best friends in the whole wide world. He never had to go back to the Dursley's he was free of Dumbledore's influence, he was loved, cherished and he could name a million more things. He knew he had picked the right choice by letting Severus change him. Severus had true to his word had showed him not all Muggles were evil. Shown him what it was to be loved, and live without constant pain.

"Hedwig!" admonished Harry when she took a slice of bacon off Eileen's plate. She flew off people anyone could take it off her, Eileen just shook her head. Hedwig and Raven were the only owls there, both did the same thing; generally they were just as bad as each other. Hedwig was white whereas Raven was black.

"Where's Luna, Nev?" asked Harry.

"I let her sleep in she had a restless night last night" said Neville, being a seer sometimes her nights were restless.

Everyone just nodded in understanding.

"So Harry do you know what we are doing today?" asked Hermione curiously. Rolling her eyes at Ron who continued to eat like there was no tomorrow he hadn't changed that much.

"We aren't doing anything today, we're having a day off" smirked Harry who had over the past six months picked up some of his lovers traits.

"Oh, I do wonder if there's any shops around I would really like to buy some Christmas presents" said Hermione softly.

"There is one, Eagle lane a small Magical community, it's not far from a Muggle superstore if you prefer that" said Eileen.

"Eagle lane sounds more magical than Diagon Alley doesn't it?" said Harry grinning widely.

"It does" agreed Neville smiling.

* * *

How did u like that chapter? how long will they remain in the castle getting trained? will sev get harry pregnant? and have to wait till after? this story was hard to continue and this was the only way i could think of continuing it im not good with training sequinces im afraid thats something i truly suck at so this was truly the best i could do :) hope you enjoyed it R&R please


	15. Chapter 15

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 15 **

**A Vision Of The Future - It's Nearly Time **

* * *

Christmas and New Year had come and gone, everyone having a great time, it helped they were safe from Voldemort. In fact nobody thought on the snake-faced bastard all Christmas, it was Harry's truly first Christmas happy. Sure his first Hogwarts Christmas was fun, but he had Voldemort looming over him even then. If it hadn't been Voldemort it had been Sirius Black, and he had never gotten so many presents either. He was used to the small things from his friends, but not on this scale. He got presents from nearly all his Wizard friends, and his vampire comrades, and his family. They were all his family but technically Severus, Eileen and Tobias was family, he was all but married to Severus. He was his mate, his destined mate at that. Eileen and Tobias were like his mother and father in law. Hence why Eileen had asked him to call her 'mum' but Harry had been unable to do so. Harry loved his mother, and nobody could replace her, to call someone else that just made him feel as though he was betraying her. He hadn't been able to get the words out; he had completely choked up and ran off. Severus had been left to explain everything to his mother. Who by the way was actually upset at hurting Harry not Harry running off and not wanting to call her mum.

Lessons had continued on, the Elders believing that there was always more to learn. Hermione was in heaven, Ron though had finally stopped grumbling at having to read; and they did have to read. They were quizzed upon coming out of the library, as if they feared they had been talking and not reading. Not that it was all learning and no play, there was a Quidditch field outside, everyone other than Hermione and Neville joined in. Neville wasn't very good on brooms, no matter how coordinated he was on his two feet now. Neville had at one point been very un-coordinated, but the Elders had soon got him out of that.

Ron especially loved his game of chesses the Elders and everyone around him put him through. Harry still couldn't play very well, which was odd as he was good at planning things out. Raymond taught a strategy class, planning, groundwork, organization, scheduling, planning stage and preparation. Ron was the best at it but Harry came next, it was as if he couldn't see the chess board for what it was meant to be.

"Luna is seeing something, and it doesn't look good!" said Neville skidding to a halt at the Quidditch pitch where everyone was. No broom in sight they were just sitting enjoying each others company. Neville wasn't even out of breath, and he had no doubt run from the kitchen.

"Let's go!" yelled Harry; he of course got there way ahead of them, and the others came running in five minutes later. Harry would always remain the fastest out of them all; he was the only vampire out of his best friends.

"How is she?" asked Neville sitting down right next to her, she appeared to completely immobile. Her eyes were vacant but her body was trembling with whatever she was seeing.

"The same," said Severus holding Luna securely just in case she hurt herself.

"Come on Luna snap out of it!" sighed Neville looking extremely worried for her.

"What do you see Luna?" asked Harry quietly, "Describe it."

"Death, so much death, he's marching on Hogwarts in secret sending another force to the Ministry. Everyone's dead," Luna whispered hoarsely.

"No Luna, it's just a vision, it's not happened yet, it won't happen, come back. Come back and help us stop it." said Severus soothingly.

Luna slumped almost immediately after Severus was finished.

"It's alright I've got you," said Neville taking his girlfriend from Severus and hugging her. Offering her the comfort she obviously needed, everyone stood there grimly in the kitchen wondering what was going to happen. They knew the time was coming; they just needed to know when.

"The weather is nicer, Hogwarts is in session all the students are there…" said Luna; she was obviously unable to give them a date.

"Think back Luna, did you see anyone you didn't recognize? Any newspapers? Time?" asked Harry holding her hand.

Luna closed her eyes, thinking very hard about all the details of her visions, trying not to dwell on the deaths. Students had been struck down in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, unaware of the invasion until it was too late. They somehow must have found a way around Hogwarts defences without tripping them. Even Dumbledore had been unaware of what was happening. His death had been the worst; he had been 'Crucio'd' by five Death Eaters. Drool piling out of his mouth they had finally granted him death, by killing curse.

"It's during breakfast, before classes, they get through the defences of Hogwarts without alerting everyone." said Luna.

"Luna would you mind letting me look at the vision?" asked Severus.

"Alright," said Luna gathering her strength.

"You are too vulnerable to do it this way, I need your memory of it," said Severus shaking his head. Her mind was in a fragile state right now, making her view it again, could make her retreat, to a part of her mind, where she couldn't see anything.

Severus pressed his wand to her temple, a clear substance emerged, and it was like water, but bubbly, weightless. Which of course water wasn't. He placed it into a vial and nodded grimly; he ran to his room and placed it into his pensive. Inside it he began watching the visions feeling sick. He silently wondered how she coped with it, he had always thought of it as an advantage but he didn't want it at the price of Luna's sanity. Harry loved her; she was his little sister for all intents and purposes. If he lost any of his friends he would be devastated and Harry meant everything to him. So he had to ensure nothing happened to any of them, plus he had grown fond of them in his own right.

He returned to the kitchen forty minutes later grim but blessedly determined.

"Minerva McGonagall was talking about the first years transforming animals into water goblets. Wondering how her students could be so stupid as to mispronounce the words. Saying rather smartly, that the owl definitely wouldn't be returning, to its owner on its own free will. She always has the same lesson plans; it will be the Tuesday on the third week, of the starting of the new term. She said her students which mean Gryffindor's, and she has them last on Monday," said Severus.

"But why wait to Tuesday morning to complain?" said Hermione.

"Because most teachers are exhausted by dinner, they just wait on the students leaving so they can get to their quarters. Not much conversation goes on, and that's when I like it best" said Severus.

"Tuesday morning…so we need to get there before? Midnight on Monday?" Suggested Ron.

"Why then?" asked Severus wanting to see what Ron would think up on the spot.

"Because it will give us eight hours to plan an attack, the students will be sleeping and know nothing of what's going on. Which means there's no chance of Voldemort finding out and stopping the attack. We will tell them in the morning, gather the Order and protect the students in one go." said Ron passionately.

"Hm…Raymond, Ronald you are both in charge of planning the defence of Hogwarts.

"Thomas, myself, Hermione and Harry will be in charge of finding out what is wrong with the shields of Hogwarts and later strengthening them." said Severus.

"Neville, you are to gather every defensive plant you know and wait instructions from Ron and Raymond." said Harry standing up beside Severus.

"Luna you can filter between us, keeping us updated on what you see," said Severus smoothly.

"And what am I to do?" asked Ginny folding her arms across her chest.

"You are gathering the order with Heath and I after the wards are checked," said Severus. "Getting the ones that know and will trust you."

"Right, this is it people, we have a war to win and lives to save and live!" said Neville clapping his hands together with a resounding bang. Fortunately Hogwarts didn't start up to September, so they had that long to prepare. In six more months they would be going out to kill Voldemort for good. It was March right now, and it was the Easter holidays.

"Neville take Luna for a rest," said Severus smoothly. He wanted to spend some time alone with Harry before going back to Hogwarts. He had meant to meet him at breakfast, but had gotten distracted by Luna and her vision.

The time was upon them.

* * *

I know not very long but my muse for this story is utterly drained! next chapter the final battle who will live? who will die? will dumbledore try and kill harry? not knowing he's a vampire and have the entire wizarding world shcoked by his actions and subquencely imprisoned? will the order come? will the aurors or will they be left to battle themselves? vampires ending the wizarding war that had been brewing for years on end? R&R PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 16 **

**I must apologize if this story isn****'****t what you expected or wanted. Unfortunately my muse for this story has well sailed by. So I****'****m going to end it here and actually give you an ending its better than it being uncompleted for eternity. Once again my apologise to be honest I think I will be just ending a lot of the stories people aren****'****t reading Harry Potter anymore. **

**Its****'**** Now Or Never **

* * *

Harry stared at Hogwarts, a small pensive look on his face. He couldn't believe he was back here, looking at the castle, he only saw bad memories. It was nothing on his home, which was with Severus now. He had good memories there, brilliant friends and a wonderful husband. To think he had almost died there, because of the abuse he suffered from the Dursley's. It was enough to make Harry cold all over, figuratively speaking of course. When he first got turned by Severus, he had just wanted to survive its why he had agreed. As time went by, he got to know Severus better, learned to love him, learned to know him. Severus in turn had done the same thing, and even better he had tried his best to make him happy. He had even gone so far as to invite Harry's friend to the castle to live and train. Keep them safe from the war brewing around them, and Harry loved Severus even more for that. Speaking of Severus, he had gone ahead to speak to Minerva McGonagall, they had to get to the wards room. Somewhere only the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress knew the location of it. Since they didn't want Dumbledore's interference (and possible refusal to believe them) they went straight to one that liked Severus.

"Come in," said Minerva McGonagall, her usual stern voice was replaced with concern. With good reason really, she could sense it was Severus. Not only that but the time it was out there, it was well past midnight. Every occupant in the school was still as night, apart from the owls but they were night animals. So what more could one expect? Used for owl post or not they couldn't deny their rightful instincts to fly and hunt at night.

"Good evening Minerva," said Severus simply coming in through the classroom door. Her office was really just her classroom, as deputy she really should have had her own private space. He was meaning other than her quarters, even he had his own private office. Somewhere that wasn't his classroom, somewhere that wasn't his quarters somewhere his students could find him.

"Severus! Good grief I've been worried about you!" said Minerva standing up heading straight for him. Proper and professional Professor McGonagall be damned, she had missed this man like she couldn't believe. She drew him into a hug demanding an answer "Where were you?"

"All will be explained later Minerva, I need your help," said Severus soothingly "Voldemort plans on attacking the school, the wards are weakened we need to fix them."

"I wont unless you tell me how you know and where you have been!" said Minerva hands on her hips.

Severus shook his head, he should have suspected this to happen really. Minerva wasn't one for going off on wild goose chases, despite the fact she was a Gryffindor. She was one that seemed to have her head firmly planted on her shoulders unlike most Gryffindor's he didn't know. The Gryffindor's he did know had all proven themselves loyal to his husband and himself.

"Very well, I'm a vampire, I found out my mate was Harry, I took him from Hogwarts to heal. I didn't tell Dumbledore because I wanted Harry to actually learn for this fight and not just attend classes. I wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to manipulate him any further." said Severus matter of factly.

"He's alive?" she breathed a look of profound hope on her face. Harry had always been her favourite Gryffindor. Even more so than his father before him, despite the fact both were always in trouble (for very VERY different reasons). Harry had been an orphan his entire life, James hadn't been. So it had been harder to remain professional regarding Harry and her professionalism just vanished like a ship on the Bermuda triangle.

"And well," said Severus a small smile on his face, glad to see Minerva truly cared for him. To think he had almost denied Harry his chance of immortal life, his rage was renewed each time he thought about Dumbledore though. Obliviating him because he 'had plans for Harry and you, and it doesn't require comradeship' to quote what he had said. He knew he couldn't kill the old fool, but he had a plan, thank Merlin for memories.

Just in case he didn't survive the war, they were already bottled and on their way to Madam Bones (who had the authority to have Dumbledore arrested) a second copied set was off to Mister Koolie, head of the Auror division who also had the ability to issue a warrant for Dumbledore's arrest. He also knew Koolie hated Dumbledore for some reason, it was widely known. Hence why only a few Auror's joined the Order, ones that had been trained by Moody himself.

"Oh thank heavens! Severus I've been fearing the worst for the longest time! Why didn't you get in touch?" said Minerva, years instantly melting away from her frail frame.

"I couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out," said Severus honestly. He knew how much Minerva was loyal to Dumbledore, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Minerva much to Severus' shock, didn't automatically jump down his throat. She seemed infinitely sad and hurt but not angry. "This wasn't what I expected…Minerva what's going on?" asked Severus bewildered.

"You know good and well Poppy and I are best friends," said Minerva rather bluntly.

"Of course, I'm surprised you would listen to her…I know how fond you are off Dumbledore." conceded Severus almost sheepishly.

"I didn't, until she showed me the memory, I know Albus, when he's lying and when he's been caught out. I've known him since I was a child, he taught me transfiguration for Merlin's sake," exclaimed Minerva. "Poor Harry, I had warned Dumbledore that those people were the worst sort of Muggles. I don't know why I let it go either, I should have insisted." Minerva's face was much to Severus' shock, wet with tears. He could smell the salty smell that accompanied tears before he saw them.

"That has all passed Minerva, I need to get into the ward room, Harry is waiting for us in the entrance Hall," said Severus, realizing now wasn't the time for regrets and conversations.

"Of course, let's go," said Minerva shaking off her emotions, wiping away the tears and leaving her classroom.

* * *

"Lets go and face mum first," said Ginny looking very nervous. Severus had decided to let her and Heath go themselves. Severus had too much on to go looking for Order members. He was going to call them from Hogwarts, and with a bit of luck Minerva would be too.

"Are you really going to be okay?" asked Heath, "I've never seen you look so nervous before." Heath was one of the Elders' sons, a vampire as well both his parents were vampires. Heath had seen Ginny once and practically gawped at her for hours. He had seen her fighting, and she was so agile and feline like, she put all vampire's to shame with grace. He realized she was his mate, and his father was so happy for him - he just had to survive the rest of the Weasley clan. He had heard a lot about them over the years, especially about Molly Weasley. Ron's way of scaring the living day lights out of the man no doubt. Then again that was Ron's job and Heath didn't take it personally.

"I'm fine, just worried how she's going to be," said Ginny taking a deep breath.

They were outside the Weasley's house.

The lights were out, everyone was obviously sleeping, Ginny walked in and straight up to her parents room. Placing a light at the end of her wand, she called for her parents. The next thing she knew her mother was screeching her name at the top of her lungs.

"GINNY!" screeched Molly, getting up in her nightclothes and clutching her daughter to her chest. Her heart pounding a mile a minute, she couldn't believe it her daughter truly was alright. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!"

"Oh Merlin you're okay!" said Arthur taking her daughter into a hug. She had been the first female to be born in the Weasley family for generations. Tears were running down both parents faces making Ginny feel incredibly guilty.

"I'm okay, I promise just like I told you," said Ginny, she had written to them a few times letting them know she and her brother were alive and well.

"Do not do anything like that again young lady!" said Arthur in disappointment still not letting go of his daughter.

"Ginny we have to go, we have others to alert," said Heath from the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Molly wand in hand.

"I'm Heath Tyler, Ginny's boyfriend nice to meet you, we have to get going. We have other order members to alert, Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts first thing in the morning. Everyone's go get to Hogwarts as soon as possible." stated Heath calmly.

"Why should we trust you?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"If you don't trust him, at least trust me," said Ginny calmly.

Molly looked at her daughter and sighed "Alright, as much as I don't want you leaving my sight if the war is truly on we need to get everyone together. Now who are you asking? Me and Arthur will notify some of them?"

"Also get everyone else too," said Arthur speaking about his family. He knew he couldn't stop Ginny from going, he could see she had grown up since the last time he saw her. She looked like a very mature young woman, with a boyfriend to boot. He would reprimand her whenever this war was over.

"Thank you, here, there's some people we have to contact," said Heath ripping the paper in half. Making sure not to rip any names in half, or make it difficult to read. They had to get everyone they could. Vampires couldn't die, unless they were pierced through the heart with a stake. However, they could get exhausted, just like everyone else using magic. Although they could resort to just snapping their neck, Severus wanted them all in Azkaban and suffering for the hurt and death they had caused.

Severus and Harry had plans to strengthen the wards with all he knew about them, including wards to prevent animagus transformation and magic dampening wards too. Just in case there was anyone there who could by some miracle perform some wandless magic.

"We really have to go, I'll see you all later, I love you!" said Ginny quickly hugging them once more before she grabbed Heath and apparated away once more.

* * *

"People have been turning up for the past ten minutes, Ginny and Heath aren't half getting through them," said Hermione as they got ready to start the warding.

"They aren't alone, Molly and Arthur are helping," said Luna, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh that makes much more sense," said Hermione nodding her head.

"Are we ready to get this done?" asked Tomas.

"There's nothing wrong with the wards, they are just weak, obviously someone has been using the magic to keep themselves powerful." said Severus grimly.

"He wouldn't," gaped Hermione in shock.

"No!" breathed Minerva in shock both coming to the same conclusion.

"It would seem so," said Severus grinding his teeth in fury.

"Maybe I should join in, stop everyone from seriously depleting their magic?" suggested Tobias Snape, Severus' father.

"That is a very good idea!" approved Eileen.

"I don't know…" said Severus.

"It makes sense the more that do it the stronger the wards." stated Harry. "More magic we have to end this once and for all."

"Alright, Harry, Luna, Minerva, Hermione, mum, dad, Tomas join a circle," said Severus, taking a hold of Harry's hand. It was time to start strengthening the wards so they had a better chance of defeating Voldemort before he actually entered Hogwarts grounds.

"Now touch the sphere, let your magic run through you and into it, it will turn a different colour if we do this right. It will be a different colour for each and every one of you." stated Severus.

Taking a deep breath all of them touched the sphere in different directions, gasping in awe when they felt the wards of Hogwarts for the first time. They could almost feel everything, as they pushed their magic into it. The more they did it, the more they could sense it was truly beautiful and nothing could truly describe it.

Hermione pushed her magic into it, the sphere turned a beautiful purple colour. What she didn't know was that, was the colour of her core. She was a powerful witch, something she already knew but even she didn't realize just how powerful she was. Purple indicated strong magic and a thirst for survival and learning. It was why Rowena Ravenclaw had decided on silver and blue as her choice of colours. Magic buzzed around her and she felt invincible, the incredible feeling of the wards surrounding her made her feel like she could do anything. Was this how the headmasters' of Hogwarts felt? Was it how Dumbledore felt? Was that why he was so corrupt? Why did he risk Hogwarts for more magic? How many headmasters had added to the wards for Dumbledore to end up stealing it? It was utter madness.

Luna closed her eyes as she felt Hogwarts, she felt all the animals in it too, she could sense the centaurs. She was confused at why Dumbledore didn't realize they were here. Her magic pulsed violently as something answered her, an outside source she could feel. Dumbledore didn't bond with the wards, he stole from it, the wards, Hogwarts sentinel refused to give that to a thief. Dumbledore was never blessed with this feeling she was currently experiencing. It was a damn shame, it made her furious with Dumbledore. All those things wouldn't have happened to Harry if Dumbledore hadn't been so damn greedy. She wondered if the others were experiencing the same thing, she had a feeling she was the only one. She gasped as she experienced a short vision, of her finding out she was related to Rowena Ravenclaw. It seemed as though Trelawney wasn't the last Ravenclaw descendant. She couldn't wait to tell the others, her new piece of information. Luna's magic was a deep indigo, indicating she was more powerful than Hermione but only just.

Minerva was used to the experience that accompanied feeding the wards, she had done it a few times. As usual it turned red for her, she was powerful but not as powerful as Hermione or Luna.

Magic was yellow for squibs, orange for mediocre wizards, pink for normal wizards. Pink was the usual colour for most students, or adults come to that. Then it got darker, light green, dark green, red, violet, purple, indigo, then there was the extremely powerful copper, silver and gold in a whole different unit of its own.

Severus' magic was silver, mixed blood always was the most powerful, it was just a shame pureblood's refused to believe it. It would probably come as a shock to them, that in reality their children's magic was either orange, pink or light green. Severus had never been in the ward room, hell he only knew about it because Minerva had been a good friend of his. It was an experience he was going to remember as long as he lived, it was one of the most pleasant experiences of his life.

Tobias' magic was dark green, not super powerful but powerful enough to kick ass. Not that Tobias used much magic, neither did his wife with them being vampires. To feel the wards was awe-inspiring, he understood now why people wanted to have control over the wards of Hogwarts. Be revered as Headmaster's of such best boarding schools, he wondered how Dumbledore could misuse it.

Eileen's magic was a lot stronger than her husbands, when she touched the sphere the colour she saw was Violet. It was absolutely beautiful to feel the magic rushing through her. To sense the wards of Hogwarts, she was tempted to become the headmistress just to feel it again. She was very reluctant to remove her finger from the sphere such a rush she had just had.

Tomas' magic was light green, he was the least magically powerful being there, but what most people didn't know; was that most vampires lost magic when they were turned. The few who didn't loose magic were lucky, there was only a few in history who actually gained more magic after being turned. Severus was one of them, considering he was destined to be king of the vampires' it was no surprise really.

Harry's magic was a blend of silver and gold, whether it was his own magic, or Voldemort's and Harry's magic intertwined no one knew other than the magic itself. Then again it had been years since the magic had imbued so perhaps it had forgotten too. The magic will have latched onto Harry and become one with him, helped him, saved him when he needed it and healed him too. With Harry it wasn't such a powerful experience as the others felt. He was used to such magic rushing through him, its all he had ever known.

The sphere buzzed violently, "Let go, otherwise it will bring the wards down, too much magic…would cause them to malfunction." said Minerva quickly, as each and everyone pulled away the colours faded from everyone's view. It went back to its clear colour humming almost happily, if you were in tune with magic you would be able to feel it running down the walls, into statues, into the staircases, doors everything protecting it in its own way.

"That was beautiful…does it always feel like that?" asked Hermione, her brown eyes reflecting her awe.

"It does," said Minerva nodding her head.

"Feel like what?" asked Harry completely mystified.

"Didn't you feel it?" asked Hermione confused.

"Feel what?" asked Harry exasperated.

"He's as powerful as the wards, he probably didn't feel the magic quite the same way as you," explained Severus placing his hand in Harry's in silent comfort. He knew how much his mate hated being so much more powerful, than everyone else.

"Let's get going, the Great Hall is packed with people who are confused," said Luna quick to change the subject.

"I suppose we must, we don't have much longer," said Severus quickly, walking with his mate right beside him.

Minerva seemed to be the only one shocked by Severus and Harry's clasped hands. She realized what he had meant earlier, of course, they were mates. Suddenly she smiled as she followed everyone else. Watching the door disappear from sight, before she joined them. She couldn't be happier for them both, she knew Harry would always be protected with Severus at his side. Be loved and happy, and given everything his heart's desired. Severus would finally have someone to look after, to love, to cherish and someone that understood him.

Perhaps there was something about their being a fine line between love and hate after all. She mused as everyone entered the Great Hall, it was very loud as people shouted, at one another. Wanting to know what on earth was going on, and how they knew Voldemort was coming. Of course they used 'You Know Who' as soon as they saw Minerva the shouting turned up a notch.

* * *

**Looks like there's going to be more than one chapter to do of this story after all! has anyone else noticed theres less people reading hp stories? its a shame likes i guess i best get as many stories finished while there is anyone reading i suppose. which will be hard with my newer stories but if everyone stops reading i guess it wont matter if i dont update them haha anyway never mind R&R ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 17 **

**The Fight Is Coming**

* * *

"QUIET!" boomed Severus sharply, causing the vampires to wince. It was loud to the humans but it was deafening to the vampires. Their hearing was a lot better than the average humans, which meant they could even hear the patter of feet or a pin dropping from rooms away. It came in handy a lot of the times, but right now the vampires gave Severus a look to say they weren't amused. Harry seemed like the only one affected, Harry was used to loud voices. It's all he had known for the first ten years of his life, Vernon always shouted even when he was talking. It was twice as worse when he was talking…er shouting at Harry for his wrongdoings. It was loudest when Harry did magic, and it's always when Harry knew he was in deep trouble.

"Thank you Severus," said Minerva going forward, answering one of the many questions she had, had shouted at her moments ago. "Dumbledore is still in his office getting ready, he will be down shortly." she lied.

"How are we going to win without Potter?" asked Shacklebolt grimly.

"Who says we are without?" snorted Harry coming forward; he had his hair tied back in a pony tail. His scar was in full view for everyone to see. He had gotten so used to putting his hair up he had forgotten about the scar really. His friends hadn't made a habit of gawping at it all the time, and so it was easy to feel normal. Now though he was realizing why he had never bothered fixing his hair. He preferred people not gaping at him, or rather his scar at the end of the day really. It was almost as if they were expecting answers from the scar on his head.

"Potter!" snarled Moody "Well I'll be damned I had you for dead boy."

"Come on Moody, you should know better it would take a lot more to kill me," said Harry dryly. Well that wasn't strictly true, after all he would have died if Severus hadn't turned him. It didn't really matter thought, how many times had he been close to death and fought to see another day. Thankfully though Severus didn't seem in a hurry to correct Harry, and so it was forgotten.

"Well I'm glad you're alive laddie!" grunted the old grizzly Auror that looked as though he had taken on a bear and almost lost.

"Wouldn't want me to die before I had done my duty eh?" said Harry, his eyes dark as he remembered Moody's words when he had laid there dying. 'Our final hope has failed us' it rung in his ears even to this day.

"If the roles were reversed you'd think the same laddie," said Moody not even pretending he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"I don't think so, I wouldn't send a boy to do a man's job," snorted Harry bitterly, "Tell me something Moody, if it was your son would you send him to his death?"

Moody looked down suddenly unable to meet his eyes before bringing them back up and muttering the truth "Nah laddie, I widnie."

"Didn't think so, now that's neither here nor there, I've got a war to end…maybe now the wizarding world will learn from its mistakes." said Harry quite harshly.

"Mistakes?" asked Tonks coming forward with Remus both hand in hand.

"Dumbledore created Voldemort, he continued to send a boy back to an orphanage to be abused, and it caused Tom Riddle to snap. He did the same to me, sending me back to the Dursley's to be abused each summer. I'm not exactly sure what he expected, whether he wanted me to turn into Voldemort after killing him. Or for me to be desperate for approval that I'd kill Voldemort for him." said Harry loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Harry," said Remus quietly.

"Hello Remus," said Harry, he hadn't kept in touch with him but he looked fine for a guy that possessed to have loved Harry. Then again if Remus had truly loved him he would have kept in touch somehow. Remus probably only felt fond of him because of his father. That hurt when he realized it, but now he realized he had others to love he didn't need to rely on anyone else.

"Sirius would be glad you're okay," said Remus awkwardly.

"Yeah, although I think he would have a problem with who I'm with," said Harry sardonically, yes he had spent too much time with Severus. Luna and her father were hugging, he had been first to arrive after Molly and Arthur spoke to him. The locket Luna and her father had used to speak to one another had run out of magic, so she had been unable to contract him that way. Hermione's parents were still obviously in the Muggle world, so she stood next to Ron as his parents laid into him and hugged him all at the same time. Ginny was still in her fathers arm, Heath next to her, and Neville was of course next to Luna and her father. His face went bright red when he got a hug from her father, some things wouldn't change.

Remus just stared at Harry, he didn't know what the hell to say, Lily would be alright with who he was dating. James and Sirius would have blown a fuse. Unfortunately he didn't know Harry well enough to judge, if he was happy though that's all that mattered to Remus really. He hadn't thought he deserved Tonks yet here he was married to her with a child to boot. Instead of saying that though he remained quiet like a stupid coward that he was.

"So how do we know HE is attacking?" asked Shacklebolt.

"We have that information, its accurate how we received it is none of your business," said Harry. The last thing he was going to tell everyone was that Luna is a seer. He would rather die; a seer was a rare thing in the wizarding world. They wouldn't leave her alone; they'd want information left right and centre. Harry personally knew what it was like to be hounded day and night, and he certainly didn't wish it on anyone. Especially not a girl he loved like a sister, she was indeed that in all but blood.

"I say we trust them," said Molly loudly, "It's nice to see you again Harry, I'm so sorry I failed you before." she said hugging him tightly.

Harry hugged her back relieved, he loved molly like a surrogate mother and he was glad she was concerned for him too. She then continued to hug every single member of her family; Harry noticed she did it out of worry. Harry could only hope that her Boggart didn't come true, that none of her family died.

"Just you wait till later Harry! Leaving like that! You had me worried out of my mind! You are like a son to me Harry James Potter!" chastised Molly crossly. Shaking her head when she saw Harry smiling gratefully at her, she couldn't stay mad at him. She only wished she had gone to get Harry herself, instead of just telling Dumbledore. She had let him down; she had yet to speak to Dumbledore since Harry had been taken to Hogwarts, at deaths door. She didn't even think for a minute that she might not make it; there was no room in her mind for thinking like that. Not during a war anyway that was for sure.

Ginny giggled in the background at Harry, glad she was no longer on the receiving end. Ron was grinning from ear to ear too; he knew what was likely on Harry's mind. He had always been an unofficial Weasley since first year. When Ron told her how little he got she always added extra to Harry's and Ron had never complained. Harry loved each sweater she had gotten him; Ron smiled as he remembered it. He looked so awed and happy to receive a hand or rather magic knitted top with his initial on it. Especially the one with the snitch on it in third year. Yes he was blessed with such a family; it had taken a long time to see it, to be honest. In the end though, Ron had seen it, and that was all that mattered.

"Neville did you get everything ready?" asked Harry heading over to Luna and Neville.

"Yes," nodded Neville and Luna nodded silently behind him.

"Did you warn the centaurs? About the spiders taking Voldemort's side?" asked Harry.

"Uh…no…I wasn't told to do that," said Neville looking slightly upset.

"It's okay I'll go do it," said Harry, giving Neville a reassuring smile, that he wasn't angry at him. He left the Great Hall, Severus followed him - he didn't want to leave his mates side just in case. Dumbledore was very unpredictable and Severus wasn't taking any chances regarding his mate's safety on that account.

* * *

"We won't fight in your war Harry Potter," said a Centaur coming from the trees' as Harry walked into the forest.

"I'm not asking you to, so you might want to consult the stars again," smirked Harry "And hello to you too Ronan." he said to the Centaur on his right.

"You come to warn us?" asked Ronan coming out from where he had hidden he looked very surprised. He had seen the boy only once, yet he knew him by name? It wasn't very often that happened. Hagrid had taken years to get their names right.

"Yes, the Acromantulas have joined Voldemort, we fear they might also hurt your…children," said Harry without blinking. Luna saw a lot of things, not just the death of students at Hogwarts. She had seen the death of some small and big Centaurs.

"We have lived with them in peace for fifteen years!" denied Bane angrily his hooves pounding violently at the sheer nerve of a boy telling him lies.

"You do realize why they lived in peace right? Because of Hagrid, he controlled Aragog, and Aragog controlled his children. Since there's no Aragog to be controlled by Hagrid, there's no Aragog to control the children. They want to feed, and if you do not listen to me they will eat your children." snapped Harry fury bubbling under the surface at this stupid Centaurs actions.

"Are you really going to let your children suffer because of your own stupidity?" sneered Severus speaking for the first time.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" asked Harry speaking directly to Bane his anger under control. It was up to them what they did; however, he had tried to warn them the ball was in their court now.

"Why do you think? They've reduced us to creatures, hiding out in forests," sneered Bane.

"Isn't that where you want to be?" asked Harry confused. "Are you telling me you want to be able to wander down Diagon Alley? Own houses? Have jobs?" he was being sarcastic now he just couldn't help himself.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" asked Bane looking if possible hurt. Which was IMPOSSIBLE! Surely?

"Then why don't you?" questioned Harry.

"It's impossible, the ministry has laws on it anything classed as a creature isn't allowed work," said Severus "It's why Remus doesn't have a job in the wizarding world, for fear of them working out why he doesn't come in during the full moon." Remus wasn't a registered werewolf or rather hadn't been until he outed him. Severus wasn't sure if he had registered or hoped it would be swept under the rug.

"If you could work…would you really want to?" asked Harry sceptically.

"It would never happen, we have been classed as creatures for centuries," sneered Bane.

"Things could change you know," said Harry quietly, he had always assumed they liked being closed off from everyone. Preferring to be left alone, especially after the way they had treated Firenze. "Why did you disown Firenze if that's what you wanted?"

"Because he chose Dumbledore over his own kin!" snapped Bane beating his hooves even more violently.

"How did Firenze manage to get that job in the first place if creatures can't work? And how do goblins work?" mused Harry.

"Gringotts is over the Ministry, and Dumbledore likes to think himself over them too. If you recall Firenze didn't last long as Divination teacher," said Severus arching an eyebrow. "We must get going; no doubt they are already setting up parameter checks."

"Look just trust me alright, I've got a friend who can see things, so just take care of your young. I promise I'll do everything I can to try and change your way of life if it's what you want," said Harry quietly.

Ronan nodded briefly in Harry's direction, even if Bane didn't he would.

"Did you ever accept Firenze back into the fold?" Harry asked.

"Yes, unlike the humans there's too few of us to permanently disown any of one," aid Ronan.

"Good, just watch your backs," said Harry before moving away again. "Do you think we could convince the spiders?" he asked to Severus as they began moving back towards the school.

"No they've chosen their side," said Severus immediately.

"It's a shame," said Harry, how many people would die because of Hagrid's stupidity in bringing a female spider because 'Aragog was lonely'. He might not be responsible for Myrtles' death, but it looked as though, he's going to be indirectly responsible, for a few deaths by the time this was over.

"Indeed, any creatures death is a waste," agreed Severus.

Considering they were classed as 'Creatures' themselves they'd say so.

* * *

"Raymond, Ron how's it going?" asked Severus stalking straight over to the two men. One had right blonde hair, one had ginger hair they were both very tall too. Not as tall as Severus, he was the tallest of the lot. They were bent over maps, with the Order surrounding them; others were sitting on benches waiting on orders.

"Neville and Luna are away stringing up the mandrakes," said Ron, "Along the bridge, all we need to do is yank it and they will fall out. The noise will kill them, but I'm worried about your hearing."

"Don't worry about that, we won't be near the bridge, I assume you have earmuffs?" asked Severus looking at all the different coloured magical dots Ron and Ray had spread all over the place.

"Yeah, I've stationed Luna and Neville there they have them," said Ron.

"Is that going to be enough?" asked Harry.

"Luna said most will be coming through the front entrance," said Ray. "Most will be taken down with the cry that they won't have much to do before joining the main battle on the grounds."

"Indeed," said Severus nodding his approval.

"I've stationed the…least magically powerful wizards and witches on the towers…to fight the trolls and giants maybe even the spiders they see on the grounds." said Ray pointing towards the towers.

"Good idea," approved Severus once more.

"We were thinking about sending the students down to the Chamber of Secrets? Just in case anything happened…I mean if the castle falls down on our ears at least the students will be safe underground…?" suggested Ron.

"Bad idea, if I don't survive they wont be able to get back up…leaving it open if we lose just lets Voldemort know where they are," said Harry immediately.

"There's bound to be another way out of that tunnel anyway, plus I can open it, I was there when you spoke in second year … I went and tested that theory when you went out to speak to the Centaurs…any luck by the way?" asked Ron.

"Ronan listened but Bane is still a stubborn bloody idiot," sighed Harry "Alright we place the students in the chamber, I'd feel guilty if the tower or dungeons fell in on the students trying to save them."

"Then it's done," said Severus "It's what we shall do twenty five minutes before he attacks."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Spread out around the front, fighting what comes at you," shrugged Ron.

"What about our joke products? Anything we can give you?" asked Fred coming forward.

"Like what?" asked Ray.

"I don't know, how about the Portable Swamp?" suggested Fred.

"It will stop the spiders," said Harry immediately, "Do it near the forbidden forest."

Severus nodded curtly he had been thinking the same thing.

"I doubt it will stop the trolls or giants…it's a pity," said Moody but he was nevertheless deeply impressed with the twins.

"No but our fireworks would distract them? Their brains aren't exactly…big," said George.

"Oi, pea brain," mimicked Harry laughing out loud, as soon as Ron and Hermione heard it they began laughing too.

"Oh, good times mate, good times," smirked Ron wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He shouted Oi, Pea brain to the Troll when he threw a piece of wood at it, trying to gain its attention." explained Harry, he was of course dangling dangerously from the trolls hand by then…or rather he thought so anyway it was a long time ago. For those who didn't know what he was on about, and probably thought him insane.

Molly humped but otherwise remained silent; she did not like the adventures her son had gone on during his years at Hogwarts.

Suddenly everyone that had been involved in the warding of Hogwarts felt it. The distinct feeling of Hogwarts shuddering violently, as if it was warning them of something. They understood all too well, when they saw the Dementors in the night sky on the ceiling of Hogwarts.

"It's started," said Harry his voice portraying the feeling they were all feeling - dread, fear, thrill, as the adrenaline began pumping through them.

* * *

There we go! what did you think? who will die and who will survive? will tonks and remus survive? get closer to harry? become like a father he should have had? or will that be reserved for Tobias and Eileen? will he see his parents for a small time after being almost killed? have lily speak to him about it? will they all survive? with a plan they have it should be full proof? will it be? R&R please even just to say i like this chapter or thank you! it makes my day and it stops me thinking people are no longer interested in my stories :)


	18. Chapter 18

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 18 **

**It's Begun **

* * *

Neville and Luna stood at the door, the door that overlooked the bridge. It's where they were going to first breach to get into Hogwarts, and they wouldn't get far. Not if Luna and Neville had anything to do about it. The Mandrakes were strung up, ready to be yanked at when the Death Eaters were close enough. Neville and Luna both knew Azkaban was too good for them. They would just get released, no they deserved death and that's what most of them would get. With the vampires, it was going to be rather easy. With their speed, they could avoid the spells, and cast them back faster than the Death Eaters could see them. Although she knew some vampires were also on Voldemort's side but she was unsure of just how many were there.

They were right; as soon as the wards began weaken enough to let them though. They stood stunned at the sight of two wizards, before they burst into rancorous laughter. Before breaking out in a run, not even bothering to take out their wands, underestimating their opponents - and it would be the last they ever did. As quickly as they were running, they were falling to their knees, screaming in agony as the screeching of the mandrakes shattered their eardrums, before they went still, their bodies limp.

Luna let go of the string that had pulled the mandrakes from their pots, grinning in satisfaction. Severus had told her not to take pity on them, they had done horrific things and a fast death was the least they really deserved. He also said that they couldn't become like the Death eaters, that two wrongs don't make a right, and that he didn't want them becoming anything like them. Severus had thought he deserved death as well; it had taken everyone along time to convince him otherwise. Severus finally felt as though he had righted his wrongs.

"Stupefy!" shouted Neville and Luna together to the remaining standing Death Eaters, it wasn't hard to see them; they were completely dressed in black. There was no mistaking them that was for sure.

Neville threw Luna away from an on coming Cruciatus curse, and used a swear word that would have made even Severus blink in astonishment, and threw the killing curse at the Death Eater. He wasn't in the mood to play, not when that curse began getting tossed around. He wouldn't loose Luna the same way he lost his parents; he'd die before allowing it.

"Are you okay?" asked Neville in concern, after clearing the area, making sure no one was still alive or ready to surprise them. He helped Luna up, straightening her clothes looking extremely concerned.

"I'm fine Nev, stop worrying," said Luna, brushing off what happened it was war it was going to happen a lot more in the up coming few hours. How they were able to hear one another, with the thundering booms and crashes that were going around them. Her sight came in handy; unfortunately she couldn't see herself in them. She couldn't see her own future; it was probably a rule somewhere in the cosmic order of things.

Neville finally quietened, before stomping over to the Death Eaters that were down to the stunning spells. He quickly bound them with as much magic as he could, before he ran back towards Luna, there was a war going on and they were needed.

"Let's go," said Neville grabbing Luna's hand, kissing her passionately, hoping he had the opportunity to do so once more. Then they were running, down stairs, along corridors passing students, who by the way were being lead by the teachers.

* * *

The students were woken by blaring; it seemed to penetrate every crevice of the walls and floors. They practically jumped out of their skins, getting out of their bed; they had never heard such an obnoxious sound in all their life. Unbeknown to all the students, it's the sound that was used during the wars to warn people of oncoming raids and bombs.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped the heard McGonagall's voice. "All students are to report to their common room immediately, if there's anyone still in their bed in five minutes they will be expelled," she said.

Everyone gasped in shock, unable to believe that their head of house would say something so serious. It kicked them into action; they grabbed their wand and a cloak before running for the common room. They did not want to be expelled; everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get there quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Denis Creevy terrified.

"I don't know, just calm down," said Colin calming them down.

"Will they really expel us?" asked a shocked first year.

"Professor McGonagall never lies," said a seventh year grimly, staring at the entrance as if it would give her the answers she was seeking.

It was ten minutes before the door finally opened, admitting Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house - followed behind her, but very much visible Ronald Weasley. Who looked completely different since the rest of them had seen him; he wasn't wearing a uniform for a start. The second his clothes weren't second hand, his hair was longer and he looked a lot more grown up than them. It was strange thinking that knowing a lot of them were the same age as him, or just a few years younger.

"Do you all have your wand?" she asked urgently.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," they all said together knowing better than to not answer especially when she was like that. Something was going on and it was obviously bad if it had Professor McGonagall rattled.

"Cast warming charms, and please do it for those that cannot perform the spell please, quickly now," said Minerva impatiently.

"Anyone that doesn't have their trainers on summon them now and get them ON!" shouted Ron over McGonagall. He knew what it was like down there, and without trainers it would be painful and dangerous. The bones of what was probably thousands of fish lay down there pooled in water.

People gaped at Ron, never having heard him sound so … demanding and commanding before.

"NOW!" boomed McGonagall sounding more intimidating than Ron if it was possible, scrambling several children into action.

Ron quickly summoned a Patronus to tell the others, to ensure that all the students had trainers on. As the battle around Hogwarts continued, but thankfully you couldn't feel the booming or hear the shouting this far up. Or it would have just made the students panic further. It felt weird, being an outsider in Hogwarts; he was calling them students, which was ironic since he should have been one of them. Things had changed though, not just him but everyone near Harry had.

There were surprisingly only a few voices summoning their trainers, it seemed most people had the sense to put something sensible on their feet. It made them all the more concerned, where were they going? And why was everyone being so evasive. Ron nodded to McGonagall; he wanted to get back quickly before anything happened. He would never forgive himself if he didn't help during the battle, plus Hermione was out there on her own and he hated that.

"Let's go, follow me and keep an orderly line!" said McGonagall, and so they left, going from Gryffindor common room.

They began whispering furiously together, when they saw they were being lead further into the school - not out of it. Even louder when they were lead to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Stay there," said McGonagall, and Ron and she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you can do that?" asked Minerva grimly.

"I did it before," said Ron, before with ease, hissed for the sink to open up. Minerva jumped in fright when the sink began opening up, clutching her chest she looked down warily.

"Just how are we supposed to get back up Mr. Weasley?" she asked in her normal clipped voice.

"Urgh…good question," groaned Ron.

Narrowing her eyes, she chanted in Latin, and grinned like a Cheshire cat when stairs materialised out of nowhere.

"That's going to be quite a tight fit," said Ron staring it was weird; it was as though the stairs were spirally. When he knew it had been a sudden drop until half way down, then it was a further whirl down towards the bottom and to the fish bones.

"Indeed, we must hurry," said Minerva aware of just how many students they had to get down before they could rejoin the fight.

Opening the door Ron gestured for them to all come in, he noticed that the Ravenclaw's had joined them. Flitwick was in front looking curious, wondering what was taking them so long. He also heard more joining, further up the corridor; he didn't look to see what house it was.

"Follow me," said Minerva and she went down to a place where Harry and Ron had gone at the age of twelve. Minerva barely blinked upon seeing the boulders; she banished them with one flick of her wand. She truly was a powerful witch, and Ron felt a whole new respect for her at that. She was underestimated, stuck being a teacher, teaching transfiguration.

Everyone sucked in a shuddering breath hearing Ron hissing in Parseltongue to open the next door. The place was no way big enough for the sudden influx of students in the chamber.

"This is the Chamber of secrets!" explained the arrogant but shocked voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"You are correct Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Flitwick, his own face lit up in admiration.

"Why are we down here?" cried another voice, that none of the teachers could identify.

"Voldemort has decided to attack the school, and this is the safest place for you to be. Should the worst happen, you shall be safe down here, the house elves know you are here and know to find a way out if the outcome isn't favourable…" said Minerva, she hoped it didn't happen, but there was a chance Voldemort could win. "If it's all good we will be back to retrieve you as soon as it's possible."

"What if we want to help?" asked Colin loudly.

Minerva started at the teachers and surprisingly Ron with a frown. She wasn't sure what to make of that request; she couldn't say they were too young. When Harry was the same age as Colin, and he was being forced into fighting.

"We could use the help of those willing to fight, I understand if you don't want to…especially those who have family on the other side. You won't be judged by it, because I'd feel the same way." said Ron, he had grown up, and finally understood the actions of the parents is in no way the students faults. He couldn't blame his classmates for their parent's actions or inactions. What he was saying was true; he would never have been able to fight his own family if they had been on the other side.

"Weasley…I'm good at the Patronus charm…I wont fight but I'll help with the Dementors." stated Draco. He was good at it, he had perfected it in the middle of forth year. Since Harry had done it during their third year, he had worked hard to prove he was just as magically capable as Harry.

"Then get to the astronomy tower," said Ron, hoping he wasn't doing the wrong thing, that Draco wasn't going to fight with the Death Eaters. There was nothing he could do but trust him, which was actually easier said than done. However, he was wiling to go on a little faith, since Luna hadn't said anything.

Minerva had been busy, creating more space, and getting rid of the water. Magicking rugs plush chairs and beds - aware that they probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Flitwick cast charms to keep it warm and, create a fire to warm the general area.

"Let's go," said Ron, and twenty students left the chamber, along with Ron, Severus, Minerva, Flitwick and Sprout. Severus and Ron went ahead of each other; they wanted to find their significant other and weren't waiting around for the others. The others that could cast Patronus' went up to the Astronomy tower and a few students followed the teachers out.

* * *

"What do you think's happening out there?" asked Dennis, sitting on one of the many couches that had been conjured. He had a hot chocolate in his hands, along with a lot of the other students. The house elves had been down handing them out.

"Fighting," said one of the Slytherins bluntly.

"Aren't you frightened?" asked one of the first years.

"No," denied half of them.

* * *

Fred and George were having the time of their lives, using the pranks without worry. Not that they had been worried before, the trill of discovery was the thing that attracted them to it the most. They had put down thirty portable swamps, from their broomsticks, blocking the spiders in. Laughing and clapping their hands in glee at the indignant squeals of the stuck spiders. They made sure not to harm the Centaurs; they were under direct orders from Harry not to. They weren't ones for usually listening, but they respected Harry too much to do it on purpose.

Shivering in cold, Fred and George looked at each other before he said "Time to head back?" said George.

"Well I'd say that's the Dementors closing in so yes," said Fred bluntly.

Swooping they began flying back towards the school, dumping the school brooms like discarded rubbish, they joined the others on the lawn waiting for the final breach. Harry had said he would let the wards down, to stop them being permanently damaged. They didn't want that, especially if they wanted to open the school up again. It would have only been a matter of time before the wards were destroyed anyway.

"You got the fireworks?" said Fred wickedly; they truly were at their element.

"Yup!" grinned George, getting the firework in the ground, before stood wand at the ready waiting for the Trolls and Giants coming. They could only hope that the others up on the tower were strong enough to take them down. If they didn't they could actually in one swoop take at least ten of them down and the school too.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was woken with the school shuddering, not that it was unusual but to feel it, it was. Jumping awake, he grabbed his wand and left his quarters, into his office and tried to spell his door open. It wouldn't budge. He began to panic, what was going on? Why wouldn't he get out of his office?

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked one of the portraits.

"Harry Potter is back," smirked the only Black to be headmaster.

"Impossible he died," gaped Dumbledore.

"That's what they all thought," grinned Black happy to get one over Dumbledore.

"I must get to him," said Dumbledore trying even more to get out of the office, Potter was back he had to - he had to find out what was happening. Why was he back now? What had caused the banging which by the way was still occurring. He didn't like being defenceless.

"You wont get out, you've been locked in," smirked Black.

"Impossible I'm the Headmaster!" growled Dumbledore loosing his composure and trying to open it the normal way completely enraged.

"The battle has begun!" said one of the portraits coming back looking breathlessly.

"Battle? What battle?" asked Dumbledore warily, stopping temporary to look at the portrait in askance.

"Voldemort is attacking," said the same portrait that had just come back into the frame.

"No!" growled Dumbledore, using his magic more violently than ever, trying to get out. He couldn't miss the battle, if he did nobody would care about him, it would all be Harry Potter. He had tried too hard to make everyone think he was powerful, that they were doomed without him. He had hated the prophecy that stated Harry would beat Voldemort. It's why he had put him at the Dursley's, the saved him, he had planned on training him but it had all gone to hell.

"Give up Dumbledore, you will never get out," smirked Black.

Dumbledore just ignored them and continued in vain to get out of the office as the battle continued around him.

* * *

"Everything go alright?" asked Harry once Severus was back at his side.

"Yes," said Severus smoothly.

"No problems?" asked Harry slightly surprised, even more surprised by the amount of seventh years that had come out.

"No a few others have gone to the astronomy tower, they are good at the Patronus spell," said Severus. Not bothering to mention that most of them were Slytherin's, his Slytherins. He was extremely pleased that they wanted to help, perhaps now Slytherin wouldn't have such a bad name. He knew that it was just wishful thinking on his part, but maybe it would change knowing Harry was mated to one. They would either go with him or against him, making the Slytherins out to be good after all or evil. That he had corrupted Harry; he hoped it was the latter. Not just for Harry's sake but everyone's. Harry would be angry, furious really if they turned against him after defeating Voldemort for them.

"Well we can sure use all the help we can get," said Harry watching the Trolls and Giants break out into the ground. When they were half way up, spells were already being thrown by the people on the ground. As soon as the firework's started, the people from the tower began adding their own spells.

The entire ground began shaking, as the Trolls and Giants lumbered further towards them, or fell towards the ground stunned. Most of the students were terrified; you could smell it at least the vampires could. Harry had to give them credit they were holding up, putting on a brave face as they fought to save the school.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort were just watching, they were grinning manically now. Just as Harry saw Fred and George fly from the forest, grins of their own on the twin's faces. They had obviously succeeded in blocking in the Spiders that was a good thing. They had obviously felt the presence of Dementors, and retreated, Harry could sense them too all the vampires could.

"Why aren't they attacking now? Isn't it a prefect opportunity to do it?" asked Harry staring at the smug bastards who were standing just beyond the wards. How he wished he could kill them, Voldemort first.

"Dementors cannot tell the difference between good or bad Harry, they suck on any soul they can get their hands on. Voldemort wouldn't risk his men by attacking while the Dementors are here. He's waiting on us getting killed off and magically exhausting those of us who powerful." said Ron before Severus could even form a reply.

Severus smirked in amusement; yes those teenagers truly had grown up. It had been the best decision he had ever made bringing them to his home. Together they were going to defeat Voldemort, and he was going to take his mate home.

Before long the grounds of Hogwarts, was temporarily filled with darkness, before bouts of light burst forth. Harry's Patronus the most powerful of them all, so blinding it was hard to see just what his Patronus was. Although he knew exactly what it was, a stag. Beyond the light, Harry nearly laughed seeing Voldemort's enraged face as the Dementors couldn't even get close. They were already being scared away, screeching in fear, and like a bat out of hell they fled.

The remaining thumps had died off; Harry looked around and was extremely surprised to see the trolls and giants had arrows sticking out of their bodies mostly the head and heart area. A small proud smile soon took over, the Centaurs had listened to him, and he hoped he could repay the favour and get them off the creature list Bane spoke off.

Then the true battle began, as the remaining Death Eaters began running at Hogwarts and her defenders. Voldemort walking slowly behind them, as if he was walking into a department store not a battle ground.

Its then one could truly see the difference between Harry and Voldemort, Harry was helping his side, hexing and cursing the Death Eaters, while Voldemort just watched. "Do not use too much magic," said Severus from beside him, hoping he didn't end up too far from his mate, but knowing he had to trust him. The fact that Voldemort didn't know Harry was a vampire may just be their saving grace.

The people that had been up in the tower, quickly descended, on broomsticks eager to join the battle to defend their school. Even if it was against their parents, friends or anyone they might know. They knew what the right thing was, and they were ready to prove their allegiance.

It was time; the battle of Hogwarts had begun.

* * *

what do you think? only two more chapters to go and its over :) big long fight or sort and sweet? mentions of mpreg? or a epilouge or harry a child and severus together with family? R&R PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 19 **

**It All Ends Here **

* * *

Nobody could see anything but blackness engulfing Hogwarts grounds, as the death Eaters descended on them. Of course they weren't playing fair, and were already sending curses and hexes at their opponents. It's only then that the light side decided 'to hell with it' and began firing back in rapid succession. Everyone was fighting someone; so far no bodies had fell blooding Hogwarts grounds. They knew though it was only a matter of time, and the light side was determined they weren't going to be the ones lost. They were fighting for freedom, their school, and the students within her walls and for every single witch or wizard unaware of the battle.

Harry was fighting a woman, he didn't like fighting women - not that he had been raised to know better but Harry was genuinely a good man. He knew distinctively right from wrong, and learned even more as he grew up. Yet this woman was a nasty, she was firing down right painful spells at him, he had only ever read about them though. He had never seen the woman before in his life, he wondered quite sadly if she was one of the many under the Imperious curse.

"That is Alecto Carrow, she's as evil as they come," said Severus, through the mind link they shared with one another. Ironically enough, Severus was fighting her twin brother.

"Oh," was all Harry had to say, not bothered by the fact Severus was lurking around his mind. He knew no matter what he heard, Severus would never betray him - not that he thought much that could warrant being betrayed. Ducking a spell that she knew at him, and throwing one right back at her, his met the target causing her to curse and fling an even darker one back.

Harry was trying very hard not to let anyone know he was a vampire, although he was sure most of the light side realized that. They had known how close to death he had been, and Moody knew what Severus was. So he'd bet at least McGonagall, Moody and probably Molly and Arthur knew what he was. The others weren't so concerned - they were moving with speed that was whiplash worthy. They were fighting the vampires that had been on Voldemort's side. Thankfully though it seemed Voldemort only had two vampires on his side. Ones that were quickly being taken care off by Tobias Snape.

"Crucio!" snarled Alecto Carrow, but Harry moved out of the way, when it hit Colin Creevy, Harry was through playing. He fired the killing curse so fast that people should have realized he was a vampire - but they didn't too involved in their own battles.

Alecto was dead before she hit the ground, the first Death Eater to bite the dust - from this side of the battle anyway.

Harry didn't like using that spell, but needs a must if he wanted everyone to survive the war. Looking around he saw Remus was fighting with Greyback, Tonks was fighting Lucius Malfoy, Ginny was fighting Lestrange, and he stopped looking when he saw Voldemort. Narrowing his eyes, he made his way through the battles, keeping an eye on everything and everyone as he with determination walked towards his fate.

* * *

"Crucio," snarled Bellatrix she loved that spell above all others.

Ginny moved out of the way of the on coming spell, sending one of her specialities back at her. The Bat Bogey Hex hit its mark, causing bat sized bogey's to attack Bellatrix's face. Ginny smirked in satisfaction, but that was quickly removed, because despite the spell Bellatrix shouted the disarming spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

And Ginny was thrown five feet back, landing with a thump on her back, stunned. She had never been stunned, not in a long time. She had perfected her spells, and moved with grace that she knew most vampires envied. Heath had told her as much, Ginny heard Ron yelling out her name in worry. She realized there and then she had gotten big headed. She just hoped she lived through it, and learned not to make that mistake again. Bellatrix wasn't Voldemort's best because she was insane after all.

Cackling Bellatrix practically stalked towards her disarmed opponent "Stupid little blood traitor, you didn't think you'd get the better of me did you? After I'm finished I'll go after wee Potter and he can join you." she said, her wand pointed straight at Ginny's chest a gloating look in her eyes. It was the last thing she ever did. She learned all too late, that just because someone lost their wand, didn't mean they were defenceless. Ginny removed a dagger from her boot, and threw it with precision, and planted it straight into Bellatrix Lestrange's heart.

She hadn't even had the chance to stop laughing, before her body went limp, falling on Ginny Weasley. Bloody spluttering everywhere, Ginny grimaced in disgust; she didn't have to bear it long. Heath was throwing Bellatrix Lestrange off her, before picking Ginny up delicately. If Molly and Arthur needed proof how much they loved one another, they had it, because as the battled continued around each other - they only had eyes for one another.

"Are you okay?" asked Heath, his eyes glowing with triumph he had bested his own vampire. Voldemort's forces were decimating quickly.

"I'm fine," gasped Ginny rubbing her side where the hilt of her dagger had hit her when Lestrange had fallen on top of her. She had no doubt there was already a bruise forming, brushing aside the pain, as she had learned to do, she grabbed the dagger and Heath cleaned it and summoned he wand. He planted it back in her hand and said to her "Be careful, I love you," kissing her on the cheek back to back they began their fighting again.

* * *

"Well, well Potter, every spy I had assured me you were dead…I'll have to deal with them when I get back." stated Voldemort.

"You won't get back Voldemort," said Harry bluntly. He wouldn't allow it, even if he had to die to make it true.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort, he didn't want to take any chances, Potter was so slithery, and he got out of the most impossible situations. He wasn't going to allow it, not anymore, he had to die, and when he did everyone would give up hope and submit to his ruling. It's why he didn't bother with their usual pleasantries this year. His red eyes glittered in satisfaction as Harry Potter went flying with a grunt before lying dead in the dirt as he should have done sixteen years ago.

Everyone stopped fighting completely stunned, everyone that is apart from the people who knew Harry couldn't have been killed by the killing curse. Knew that Harry was already dead, was already a vampire and couldn't die by anyone casting spells at him. Not even the killing curse, if that had been the case there wouldn't have been vampire wars now would there?

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" shrieked Voldemort, a laugh taking over his flat features.

* * *

Dumbledore stared out of his window in shock, unable to believe his eyes or ears, it couldn't be true. This must be a trick, Harry had to be alive, he hadn't wasted seventeen years of his life moulding a hero for him to die before his task was complete. He saw Harry's friends were still fighting, that everyone else had given in.

"Accio broomstick," said Dumbledore desperately, if Harry was dead he needed to defeat Voldemort before it was too late. He couldn't let Hogwarts be taken, it was his power source, and if he took more of its magic maybe together he and Hogwarts could defeat Voldemort. Not that anyone would ever know that he had help from Hogwarts. Nobody was supposed to drain Hogwarts wards, if the Ministry found out he would be imprisoned. Not that he feared being found out; he had been doing it for centuries without getting caught.

* * *

It was a sight to see that Albus Dumbledore, one hundred and seventy years old, using a broomstick to get down towards the battle. His entrance went completely unnoticed, as everyone had rounded on Harry Potter, who was miraculously getting back up.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled Harry, returning the favour.

Unfortunately it missed.

"Avada Kedavra," shouted Voldemort his eyes like red icicles as he glared at Harry furious for his impertinence. Nobody flung spells at him; it was just the way it was! How dare he - embarrass him and assume to do so. He had always hated Harry Potter. Everyone else would have been to scared to lift up their wand, they just stood there frozen as they were killed - obviously not Harry Potter and the bastard just wont stay dead.

"Avada Kedavra," chorused several different voices.

The spells hit Voldemort as one, and anti climatically he fell to the floor with a dull thud, the red eyes open wide showing nothing now.

Those that had their wand pointed at Voldemort were, Severus, Harry, Ginny, Heath, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Those who had left the wizarding world to train for this very moment, and had decided not to have Harry be the one to suffer alone. So they had cast the spell together as they always wanted to be.

* * *

there not finished next chapter we learn who is dead and who is alive and get everyone from the chamber and back home! :) want mentions of mpreg? will harry have a child? boy or girl? whats the name? remember it will only be mentioned in passing during the epilouge. R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 20 **

**Lost Hero's **

* * *

"Severus, I'm sorry," said Heath swallowing thickly, the battle had finally ended. Once Voldemort had been destroyed by Harry and his family, the Death Eaters had given up. A few of them had committed suicide rather than be sentenced to Azkaban. There were others who were kneeling on the floor, masks off, sick to their stomach, looking utterly ashamed of themselves. It was pretty obvious those were the people who had been under the Imperious Curse. It was Luna and Neville that was helping them up, and taking them to the Great Hall. Or to the hospital wing if they were injured but most were in reality unharmed. They both avoided thinking about the people who had died under the curse, nobody would ever be sure of their guilt or innocence.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus, a sinking feeling shooting through him. He didn't love many people, those he did he loved passionately. He knew all Harry's friends had made it out alright. He could see the majority of the vampires, what he didn't see though were his parents. He hoped and prayed it wasn't the case, but unfortunately he was a realistic man and realized it was the most probable thing.

"Your father took a curse for your mum…she died a few minutes later," said Heath sadly. Eileen and Tobias had been together since they were children, when Tobias had been turned into a vampire Eileen followed him. There hadn't been a day where they weren't together, and given by the fact they both died - they had bonded. Not just their magic but also their life force to one another. So they didn't have to live a day without each other, it was the ultimate sacrifice lovers made.

Harry bit his lip, and touched Severus' arm in comfort, not truly able to comfort him. He couldn't imagine what Severus was going through; he hadn't known his own parents. They had died before he had truly known him, and obviously he had not had to grieve for them. He had liked Sev's parents also, despite the fact he had been unable to call them mum and dad as they had wanted. Everyone in their group was devastated, as they followed Severus to where his parents lay, curled around each other - following one another to even death.

Severus fell to his knees, looking completely devastated; he closed his mother and fathers eyes. Hermione and Ron held on to one another, and Ginny and Heath just stared down holding each others hands.

"I'm so sorry Sev…I shouldn't have gotten everyone involved," said Harry swallowing through the lump in his throat. He felt the weight of every death as though he caused them, despite his time with them he still felt as though everyone's actions were his fault. Despite what everyone had been telling him, it seemed as though it was all for naught.

"Stop playing the Martyr Harry before I loose my temper, as I've told you a hundred times before - everyone's actions are their own and not yours. They would have been here regardless of the fact you are my mate or not. I was their son and they wouldn't have left me to fight this war alone." said Severus through gritted teeth. He wasn't in the mood to calm Harry down, or make him feel better. He just wanted to grieve for his parents, he felt bad for that but right now he didn't care.

Harry stared at the ground; he had never felt more awkward and awful before in his life. He thought back on what his friends did for him when Sirius had died, or rather what they had tried to do. Comfort him. So that's what he decided to do for Severus, if he would accept him that was. Kneeling right next to Severus, he brought him into hug, wanting nothing more than to comfort him in his time of need.

Severus allowed Harry to comfort him, very much aware that Harry was unsure of what to do. It made him feel even worse; Harry was hurting too, hurting even worse for him. Despite the dire circumstances he felt a warm glow, he had survived the war, and he could bond with his mate. He had feared he wouldn't survive the war, so he had not bonded with Harry the way he wanted to. Now he could without fear, just because a killing curse couldn't kill them, there were a lot of ways they could be killed. The Death Eaters had known what he was; he had been fighting too fast during the battle, for them to think otherwise. Harry had been determined to keep it a secret, and he understood now - Voldemort had 'killed' Harry and let his guard down. Stupid thing to do in a battle, and Harry had surprised them all once more.

"What happened to Eileen?" asked Harry very quietly, she didn't have a scratch on her, it's like she had died of a broken heart. Tobias though had suffered a stake through the heart. He had taken it instead of his wife, so she wouldn't die in pain, with the full knowledge she would join him on the other side a few minutes later.

"They were bonded Harry," said Hermione a sad smile on her face.

"Bonded?" questioned Harry confused.

"Vampires can bond their life force together so if one dies the other follows, and they end up together in the next life…soul bonded." explained Hermione, who no longer gave text book answers. Its how much she had changed in all the time she had been away.

Harry nodded quietly, but he was undeniably hurt that Severus hadn't bonded like that with him. He said nothing though, as he continued to hold Severus, comforting him the best he could.

"Should we take them back to the Manor Sev?" asked Heath respectfully. He had grown up with them around, as well as his parents, he would miss them. Vampire burials were slightly different from wizard ones. Plus Eileen and Tobias deserved to be buried at home, where they could rest in peace.

"Take them," said Severus standing up, bringing Harry with him. He wasn't about to let his mate out of his sight, just because the war was over it didn't mean he was safe. Especially with Dumbledore about, and he knew he was there, he could smell him. He smelt of calming draughts, power boosting potion and lemon drops. It's what he put in his own personal sweets, calming draught and power boosting potions.

"My condolences Severus, they will be sorely missed," said Hermione, giving Severus the appropriate greeting for when ones family died.

"We will all miss them," said Ron putting his hand on Severus' shoulder in a small gesture of comfort that stunned all that hadn't been with them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see it," said Luna coming forward, she looked devastated.

"Harry!" said Dumbledore coming forward looking as normal as ever, nobody would know he had spent the battle locked in his tower having temper tantrum.

Harry stiffened, before turning to face the man that had made his life what it was. Placed him in a home he knew he would be abused, and ignored him when he knew he couldn't take anymore. It had taken Severus Snape, a man who had for most part of his life hated him because of who his father was. A man who had turned out to be the most important person in his world. His soul mate. Without him, he would never have survived the abuse Dumbledore had foisted upon him.

"What do you want?" stated Harry coldly.

"I'm so glad to see you alive and well…I had feared you were dead," said Dumbledore looking the picture of sadness and defeat. If Harry hadn't been a vampire he would have been bought it. Instead he knew just how furious Dumbledore was, as well as how confused he was too at how he survived presumably.

The entire grounds of Hogwarts was covered with dead bodies, most of them they were glad too see where dressed all in black. The Auror's were now here, already doing their job and finishing what Harry and the others had started and finished. They were performing diagnostic spells, which surprised Harry. It seemed as though they wanted to know the innocent from the guilty. If they had someone else's magic in them, then they had been placed under the Imperious curse. It must have been something new, because they hadn't been able to do that during the last war.

"I did die and it was all thanks to you," said Harry emotionlessly. Not that it bothered him anymore; he'd go through it all just to know he'd be standing here, one of the victors of Voldemort's defeat.

"I'm afraid I do not understand my boy," said Dumbledore sounding confused, but underneath it all he was angry and nervous.

"Albus please do not insult everyone's intelligence, just because we haven't been here we know nobody trust you like they used to. They know you are responsible for the state we found Harry in." sneered Severus angrily.

"I…" said Albus completely speechless for the first time in his life. His life had been exceedingly long, for a Wizard he was one hundred and seventy years old.

"Just leave us alone, do you understand? I want nothing to do with you, you cannot manipulate me anymore Dumbledore." stated Harry with calmness he didn't feel. He wanted nothing more than to curse Dumbledore, until he was bleeding and begging for mercy so he could dig in once more. Let him know what it felt like to be helpless and alone, no matter how much begging he did it wouldn't stop. Just how he had felt all those years.

As if sensing Harry's inner turmoil, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, comforting against his demons. He knew what it was like to want to cause others pain, how conflicting it felt and how much you'd kill for it. He also knew Harry was too good to ever go down that road. So the best it would ever get was him imagining it in his head. It's why he loved Harry so much, and how he knew Harry was his soul mate. The yin to his yang.

"You are his teacher Severus…" said Dumbledore his voice held power and warning behind it. Severus wasn't who he had chosen for Harry, and he never would be.

"Was, Albus was." sneered Severus furiously, his parents had died the last thing he wanted was a lecture from Dumbledore. They were already gone; the vampires that had survived were taking them, probably getting them read for a burial. When a vampire died they usually branded together, and helped one another through it.

"You are only my headmaster, you have no say in how I live my life!" snapped Harry his magic temporary loosing control, causing Dumbledore to pale drastically. Compared to his own Harry was extremely more powerful than him, and he hated that. He was also actually scared, so much so he took a wary step back.

"Leave them alone Albus," growled Moody sticking up for them. "They've just lost people close to them, and they've done what you wanted of them. Now leave them in peace." he knew Albus would try and manipulate them, he had put up with it knowing it was for the 'greater good' when Voldemort was alive. Now that he was dead he wasn't about to see anyone else manipulated.

"Once the Ministry find out what you've done, you won't be Headmaster anymore." stated Minerva calmly. "They will find out because I intend to tell them, you won't get Azkaban for that, but you will for draining the Hogwarts' wards."

Dumbledore paled even more, he looked rather sick now. "You wouldn't…" she had been loyal to him since he had hired her.

"For what you did to Harry…yes, I'll make sure you never harm them again." said Minerva angrily.

"I'll take it from here," said Moody, Tonks stepped up right next to him.

"You cant!" snapped Dumbledore angrily, before he could move he was stunned from behind.

"Best look yet," said Harry grinning in amusement.

"Indeed," said Severus dryly.

"Let's go home," said Harry his voice choked with emotion, everything was coming down upon him. He had done it, they had done it, and Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore couldn't manipulate them anymore, or anyone else for that matter. They had all survived, well most of them. He could finally live his life, and there was nowhere else he wanted to be other than with Severus.

"Go ahead, I'll see you soon," said Ginny hugging them tightly. Yes even Severus, soon after they ended up in the Manor, he had stopped being their stern Potions Master and become their friends mate and significant other.

"You know you are all still more than welcome," said Severus wrapping his arms around Harry and they apparated right there in Hogwarts grounds. Of course it would have been more awesome if the wards hadn't been down and people hadn't been doing it for the past hour or so.

* * *

It had been two days since Voldemort had been defeated for good; Harry's friends had been to see him. They no longer stayed the night though, instead going home to their own families. Severus was secretly very glad for that, he loved spending time with Harry when it was just the both of them. Harry though was a little sad, Severus could sense it. Right now Harry was sitting beside the pond, in the manor and throwing pieces of bread towards the fish, swimming around inside it.

"You know, you've been feeling down since Voldemort was defeated…you can't hide that from me…talk to me…" said Severus sitting down beside his mate, bringing Harry to his chest.

"Why didn't you bond to me?" asked Harry quietly, it was the only thing bothering this new peace he had inside him. Sighing in peace against Severus, here with him he felt as if it's the only place he belonged and he loved that. He had always been scared he'd never have a place to call his own. Or that he wouldn't find someone who would love him for him. He hadn't wanted to end up with someone who loved the boy who lived. They were two completely different people, and only his friends and Severus truly knew that.

"Because I didn't think I'd survive the war Harry…I had been a spy since I was a young boy, your age…I convinced myself that I wouldn't live through it. You've been through so much…I couldn't ask that of you…not when you've never had the chance to live yet." said Severus quietly, in a voice he didn't use very often; it was full of love and longing.

"So it wasn't because you thought I wouldn't survive?" asked Harry a rush of love and relief flowing though him.

"No, Harry, it wasn't why I didn't, I knew you'd survive…because I made sure you were strong enough and knew enough to accomplish It." said Severus proudly.

"It wasn't just me though," said Harry smugly, his family had stood with him until the end and through it too.

"Indeed it wasn't," said Severus, and that had been their intention all along. They didn't believe in the prophecy the way Dumbledore did. Harry was never meant to fight Voldemort alone, or he wouldn't have had the loyal friends he did.

"He's gone, I can finally live my life," said Harry with awe and wonder in his voice.

"Yes we can together." stated Severus thickly. "I just have one question for you."

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"Will you bond with me?" asked Severus.

"YES!" said Harry adamantly, and right away. There was no question or hesitation; he'd always be with Severus in this life or the next. He didn't want to spend a day without him, and he hoped though that they had a long existence.

He knew his friends would also understand.

Severus' heart almost exploded with the emotions he was feeling, the fact that Harry didn't even hesitate in his answer made him realize Harry truly loved him. Would follow him wherever he went. His life was actually worth living for, and he would show Harry all the wonders of the world.

As Harry said - it was time for them to live their life to the fullest.

* * *

The funeral had just finished, most of the vampires had left, apart from those closest to Severus. Those that had known Eileen and Tobias for a long time, and watched Severus grow up.

"Did you know Remus had a baby boy? Apparently they named him Teddy," said Ron.

"I know…I can't believe he didn't tell me," said Harry rather upset.

"Harry…I know this is going to sound harsh but he's not your godfather, nor is he your friend…he was your fathers friend. You shouldn't look up to him, he's never really been there when you needed it." said Hermione.

"I know," agreed Harry completely. He had just wanted to hang on to someone that knew about his parents. Although it became glaringly obvious that they wouldn't tell him much. In fact he told him nothing that he didn't already know, his mothers eyes, how like his father he was. In fact Remus had said something to him that still tore a hole in his heart. How he had disregarded their sacrifice, just because he liked to wander around Hogwarts. As if Remus Lupin had never done anything against the rules, thinking of that strengthened his resolve.

"So what's it like having Sev all to yourself?" asked Luna a knowing look on her face.

Harry's face positively warmed all over, they could see the changes even without him being able to blush.

"You're positively glowing Harry…if killing Voldemort was all it had to be I would have done it years ago!" teased Hermione, half serious.

"It's not that, me and Sev mated," grinned Harry happily.

"Aww! That's so cute!" squealed Ginny happily, she knew what mating was, and she wanted to go through with it with Heath. Heath was much like Severus; he had vampire parents and was born a vampire. Heath wanted her to remain a human for at least another few years. It was just in case she changed her mind, it was a serious thing to do becoming a vampire and better yet mating.

"Congratulations," said Heath.

"Thanks," said Harry smiling softly, despite the sad Circumstances around him.

* * *

"Sev?" said Harry walking towards his mate, Harry was extremely nervous about this. They had never spoken about it before, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted any. Would he force him to get rid of it? He wasn't sure how he would feel about that. He smiled softly thought remembering when; it had been the night they mated.

Harry had just been to Molly's, talking with Ron, Hermione, Heath and Ginny as well as all the others. They had been speaking about Dumbledore, how he was finally locked up in Azkaban for misuse of magic. For draining the Hogwarts wards dry for god knows how many years. It had been in the paper, that's how they had known about it. Then he had felt extremely sick and faint. Molly was used to sick children, and was able to perform a spell to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong? I can sense your unease a mile away," said Severus his eyes were narrowed in worry. His parents had been buried nearly three weeks ago, in a few days time.

"I was at Molly's…" started Harry, Severus nodded knowing where he was, Harry had told him as much. So Harry was obviously stalling, and it made him more worried "I felt sick…she ran a diagnostic spell…I'm two weeks pregnant," Harry held his breath wondering what was going to happen.

Severus' eyes widened in shock, he hadn't thought of that being a possibility especially so soon.

"Sev?" ventured Harry weakly fearing the worst.

"You are so young Harry…are you ready for this?" asked Severus getting a hang of himself.

Harry was taken aback; "Wait but I thought….I mean…you don't like children." stuttered Harry quite frankly shocked. He hadn't expected Severus to go on about how young he was and if he was ready for it.

"I do not like children that backchat, that are idiotic and do not listen to reason, they are eleven years old and potions is a dangerous craft Harry…I had to be the way I was." said Severus, "The way I have been with you are your friends…that's the real me you know that." explained Severus soothingly, still trying to get over the shock that Harry was pregnant.

"So you are okay with this?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"Of course I am," said Severus adamantly, bringing Harry into his arms and kissing him breathlessly. As he got used to the idea, he was going to be a father. He couldn't believe it, he had survived the war, his mate had survived, and they were going to be a proper family. The only thing that saddened this news was because his parents weren't going to be around to see their grandchild.

He brushed that aside and concentrated on just how happy he was right now.

* * *

so boy or girl? will dumbledore die in azkaban or be released in the next chapter the epilouge? R&R PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

**My Precious Mate **

**Chapter 21 **

**Thank you for staying with me throughtout the story :) it means the world to me and im only sorry it wasnt as smooth...it is rather choppy but the muses werent with me but at least it got an ending it deserved i hope you have all enjoyed it. take care and i hope you follow my other stories and review too! :) **

**The Life They Deserved **

* * *

Molly was running around like a headless chicken, her house and garden was full of food. They were currently having a celebration, Harry had given birth yesterday and was bringing her honorary grandchild here for a celebration. Not only did she have that to celebrate but a lot of other things too. Hermione and Ginny were pregnant too, with their spouses children. Ginny had gone through the vampire changing and mating a month into Harry's pregnancy. She had finally convinced Heath that its what she wanted more than anything else. Even Fred and George had settled down with girls, much to her surprise. Pots and pans were cleaning themselves as she made the finishing touches to everything as Severus, Harry and the little one apparated into the house.

"Harry!" said Molly, normally she would shriek but she didn't want to scare the baby.

"Harry," shouted various different names from different directions, all of them coming forward eager to see the new addition to their family.

"Coffee Severus?" asked Molly a smile of amusement on her face.

Severus looked around quite shocked, he could never get used to this. This was quite a spread she had put on, it was even worse than the wedding of Ginny and Ron.

"I wouldn't mind Molly," said Severus gratefully.

More wand waving began as she making coffee for everyone.

"Ah, Severus you're here, maybe now Molly will calm down!" said Arthur a smile of happiness on his face. He had his family together, they were whole and happy and survived the war. Nothing made Arthur happier.

"So what did you name her Harry?" asked Hermione, holding the little girl.

"We thought about the usual names Lily, Eileen, thought about hope or faith." said Harry quietly.

"And?" asked Luna eagerly.

"Faith Lillian Eileen Snape." stated Harry softly, a look of utter adoration on his face as he looked at his daughter. She had been worth the pain and wait, nine months he had waited on her and she was truly worth it.

"It's a beautiful name," said Hermione nodding her head, "Welcome to the family Faith Snape, and may your life be a peaceful one." she finished rocking her back and forth.

"It is mate," agreed Ron.

"I just can't believe I'm happy," sighed Harry it seemed all too unreal to him. Even after nearly a year of peace it truly was still all so new to him.

"Look how happy he is Severus…I always feared he would remain unhappy," said Molly staring at Harry love for her 'adopted' child shining in her eyes.

Severus stared over at his mate and his child, his little girl and smiled. He too always thought he would remain unhappy. His mate couldn't have come of age at a better time. And so the celebration continued well into the night, the presents mounting the table were never opened until they got home.

They attended two more in the next year, Ron and Hermione have a little girl they named Rose Weasley and Ginny having a little girl she named Lily in honour of Harry's mother. She felt without Lily, there would never have truly been peace in the world, and that her sacrifice would never be forgotten or in vain. It made Harry feel slightly guilty about not naming his little girl after her (first name). That was soon washed away, with the knowledge that people did still remember his mother, and that she hadn't been forgotten in the whole 'Boy who lived' crap.

The world was finally moving on, and those affected by the war, wanted to make sure their children weren't, that they remained pure and Harry. Always remembering what had happened, so they didn't take what they had for granted.

Not that any of them did. Especially Harry. He lived every day to the fullest, enjoying every moment of his immortal existence with his family.

Severus never forgot just how precious Harry was, as he lay down next to Harry each and every night. He kissed him, and curled up beside him and once he was sure Harry was asleep, he'd always whisper "My precious mate," into his ear. That was exactly what Harry was Precious not just to Severus but a precious soul in a world full of past darkness and future lightness.

THE END

* * *

There we are ladies and gentlemen, the end of my precious mate :) a job well done and its finally finished hopfully more will follow as you can see there wont be a sequel to this story unless its a short one of faith Lillian Eileen Snape coming to hogwarts :P i hope you enjoyed it did you? R&R and take care byee!


End file.
